Forget Me Not
by Tanith2011
Summary: When Dan is seriously injured to the point he suffers amnesia during an under cover assignment on the mainland, Steve seeks the assistance of the San Francisco Police Department to help solve a double homicide and the wounding of his detective.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own "Hawaii Five-O" or "The Streets of San Francisco" and their characters._ _ All creative rights to the characters from both series belong to their original creator(s). Only the plots and fanon which includes my own characters or places of interest that I created belong to me._

_Tanith11_**_  
><em>**

**_*Author's Note: This is a cross-over story based on the TV Series "Hawaii Five-O" and "The Streets Of San Francisco". I have yet to receive my category request confirmation from the site moderators to consider placing this story in the cross-over section, however this story contains a stronger emphasis on "Hawaii Five-O"._**

**_*Mahalo to "jodm" for her assistance, support and confidence*_  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**_  
><em>

_SFPD, Bureau of Inspectors, 850 Bryant Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Grabbing a chocolate iced donut from the box on his desk, seasoned detective Lieutenant Mike Stone continued reading through his report on the China Town drug bust. A light tap on his door followed by the fresh, young voice of his partner brought his head up from his paperwork.

"Mike, we've got a 10-71 on Montgomery Street. Officer Daniels called in. He said witnesses heard gun shots fired from an alley." Inspector Steve Keller announced as he stood at the open doorway of Mike's office dressed in a beige suit and check shirt.

"That's the second time this week! Alright let's go." Mike pushed back his chair and rose to his feet. He took his reading glasses off and placed it on his desk. After slipping on his coat, he retrieved his donut and quickly made his way out of the office.

"What's the story this time, buddy boy?" Mike asked as they hastily left the building.

"Don't know yet. Two patrol cars are on their way now. Neighbors heard the shots and called 911." Steve replied as he opened the door of the tan LTD and slid into the driver's seat.

"Let's hope we're not too late this time. Come on. Let's go!" The urgency in Mike's gruff voice was unmistakeable as Steve put the pedal to the metal.

**_..._**

Sure enough two black and whites were already parked at the curb of the alleyway entrance. An officer was relaying information through the mike of his CB radio. The two detectives, Mike Stone and Steve Keller exited their vehicle which came to a screeching halt in between the SFPD cars.

"What have we got, Daniels?" Mike strode over to the young officer who replaced the mike beneath the dash of his car.

"Found a kid, late teens, early twenties, in there. There were three bullet wounds to his back." Officer Daniels said as he pointed in the direction of the alley where two other officers could be seen crouched over a body.

"How bad?" Even as the question left his tongue, Mike's gut told him the boy was long dead.

Officer Daniels merely shook his head, a look of sadness washed over his face. _Such a waste._

"Okay." Mike nodded and proceeded with Steve in tow towards the alleyway. They headed straight for the victim attended to by the SFPD officers. Upon closer inspection, they could now see the body had been covered by a dark colored blanket. There was blood pooling beneath it which had already begun to congeal. Mike's grey eyes zeroed in on the trail that led away from the body and rounded a bend, past flimsy wooden crates and over turned trash cans. He continued to walk towards the crime scene then followed the trail as Steve spoke to the officers. The trail thinned the further he walked through the narrow lane until it stopped. Looking at the grimy brick walls, the detective spotted smears of crimson on the wall to his right. Clues that the victim had attempted to flee from where he'd initially been gunned down. Taking several more steps, Mike froze as his eyes locked on a hand protruding from beneath a pile of broken wooden and plastic crates. Quickly but carefully, Mike lifted the obstructing heap off the victim, silently praying for life beneath the rubble. Placing his fingers over the young man's carotid artery, he could feel a weak pulse. "Steve! We've got a live one here!" The detective turned his head and hollered.

"Mike." Steve approached his partner.

"Call an ambulance!"

"Daniels already did. They should be on their way. How is he?"

"I don't know. He's got a weak pulse." Mike gently turned the victim over. Something clattered onto the ground. Searching for the source of the noise, Mike's eyes fell on the victim's hand. Fingers slick with blood were still wrapped around a small silver handgun. Licking his lips, Mike used as little of his own fingers as possible to pry away the weapon from the unconscious man's hand then passed it over to Steve who took out his handkerchief before reaching for the weapon.

Mike began assessing the downed man. He was young, probably in his late twenties with curly, sand-blond hair. There was a gash over his brow and his hair was matted with blood from the probability of more injuries to his head. The lieutenant began frisking the body but could not find a wallet or any identification. The siren wailed and the sound of more vehicles parking, opening and shutting their doors could be heard nearby.

"Find anything Mike?" Steve asked as he stood by his partner.

"No. Nothing. He's clean apart from that." Mike replied pointing at the pistol in Steve's hands, held in the handkerchief to preserve the finger prints of the possible suspect.

"Looks like a 22. Calibre semi-automatic." Steve tilted his hand to better look at the weapon as it glinted in the sunlight.

_...  
><em>

_Hawaii Five-O Head Quarters, Iolani Palace, Honolulu, 1972_

Steve McGarrett's frown deepened as he hung up the receiver of his telephone.

"What is it Steve?" The oriental detective asked, worriedly.

"That was our contact, Nielson, on the mainland. It's Danno. He didn't report back last night." Steve replied, concern etched in his voice.

"Do you think something happened to him, boss?" Detective Chin Ho Kelly pressed on. His troubled features betrayed his own trepidation for his colleague's safety.

"I don't know, Chin but I'm going to find out." Steve responded before picking up the receiver once again and pressing the intercom button. "Jenny. Put me through to SFPD."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **Thanks to my fellow readers and reviewers. Letting you know, I will keep this story posted here in this fandom. Although it is a cross-over, this story will have a heavier emphasis on "Hawaii Five-O" and therefore it is not necessary to be familiar with "The Streets Of San Francisco"._

**Chapter 2**

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

"How is he doctor?" Mike Stone questioned the doctor who met him in the bustling corridor of General Hospital.

"He has a concussion and a deep gash to his head. It looks like he received two heavy blows to the head; one from the side and one from behind. From the damage, someone may have used a metal pipe with a jagged edge or even a rock. It's too early to tell the extent of his injuries as far as brain trauma is concerned." The doctor explained the diagnoses of his patient to the senior Lieutenant.

"Can we see him?" Stone asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"He's still unconscious." The doctor shook his head then added, "I'll call you when he regains consciousness, Lieutenant."

"Okay, thanks Doc." Stone nodded as the doctor excused himself to be intercepted by a nurse.

"Hey Mike!" The voice of Steve Keller spun the grey haired cop around as he faced the young Inspector who had returned from the front desk to make a telephone call.

"Did Tanner get a registration on that 22. yet?"

"Yeah. It's registered to a Danny Williams from Honolulu, Hawaii." Steve read the details out from his note book.

"Hawaii?" Mike's puzzled remark brought a smile to Steve's face for a flicker of a moment before the young man continued in a more serious tone.

"Yeah, that's not even half of it. He's a cop."

"Undercover?" Realization dawned on Mike's face as the likelihood of such an operation was more probable than the theory of a crooked cop in their midst, particularly from another state.

"Yeah. Apparently Olsen knew about it but Washington's strict orders were to keep a tight lid on it. Also, Sergeant Haseejian got a call from a detective Steve McGarrett of Hawaii Five-O, a special unit in Honolulu. His detective is reported missing. His name is Danny Williams, age 32 and he matches the description of the guy we found. He was supposed to report in last night last but never did." Steve continued.

"At least we now know who the guy is. It's not the first time the captain's left us in the dark. Is the FBI involved?" Mike lowered his voice and pulled Steve over to the side, away from two curious nurses passing by.

"I don't know, Mike. I thought we were dealing with gang related homicide? Why would the FBI be involved?"

"No, you're probably right. Why would they? I guess I just get a little uneasy when I'm left in the dark, that's all. Listen, I'm going to head back to the office. Do me a favour will you buddy boy? Stay here a while in case our friend wakes up. And contact this McGarrett. He'll want to know what's become of his detective." Mike tried to shake off the uneasy feeling in his gut that told him something big was going down as he gave his instructions.

"Sure." Keller closed his notebook and made his way to the telephone to make the call as Mike hurried towards the elevators.

_**...  
><strong>_

_Hawaii Five-O Head Quarters, Iolani Palace, Honolulu, 1972_

Steve stood, lost in thought, facing the lanai as he downed his mug of black coffee, which had gotten cold. _Where are you Danno? _The phone rang suddenly and broke through his reverie. In one fluid motion, Steve turned away from the window and launched himself at his desk, grabbing the telephone receiver. "McGarrett!"

"Steve, there's an inspector Keller from SFPD on line one for you. He says it's urgent." Jenny relayed through the intercom.

"Thanks love, put him through."

"McGarrett speaking."

"Mr McGarrett, I'm Inspector Steve Keller from the San Francisco Police Department. I'm returning your call concerning the whereabouts of detective Danny Williams. He was brought into General Hospital an hour ago." The young inspector paused to allow the detective on the other end of the line time to register the news.

"The hospital? What happened?" McGarrett's frown deepened at the revelation that Dan was injured.

"We don't know all the details but he sustained some pretty bad injuries to his head. He hasn't regained consciousness since we found him in an alley." Keller continued, noting the concern in the detective's voice on the other line.

"How bad?" McGarrett felt his voice catch as his throat became too parched and constricted to speak clearly.

"I don't know, sir." Keller wished he could give more information but it was all he had.

"What do you mean you don't know? My detective is lying in the hospital and you can't tell me his condition?" McGarrett barked into the mouth piece, irritated that the inspector couldn't tell him that Dan was going to be alright and worried that Dan could be seriously hurt.

"I'm sorry, Mr McGarrett. I'll call you as soon as I hear anything." Keller didn't care for the detective's tone but he forced himself to keep his composure and put himself in the McGarrett's shoes.

"Don't bother. I'll be on the next flight." McGarrett hung up before Keller could say anymore.

_Hold on Danno._


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: **__Thank you to my readers and reviewers. Your kindness keeps me motivated to keep writing and explore different genres in this fandom._

**Chapter 3**

_SFPD, Bureau of Inspectors, 850 Bryant Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Mike paced the cramped office of Captain Rudy Olsen, his hands buried in his pockets, deep in thought.

"Mike, this is a very delicate case. We're not just dealing with a bunch of kids illegally selling fire arms." Olsen sighed heavily as he sat behind his desk, a pen in his hand.

"Don't you think I know that? I'm sorry. I just wish someone told me. We're talking about one of our own, here. I just can't believe someone from this department is leaking information." Lieutenant Stone stopped in his tracks and faced his boss.

"How do you think I feel Mike? Look, let's just wait until Williams regains consciousness. He may have enough to warrant arrests and close down the operation." Olsen reasoned.

"It could be his cover's blown!" Stone cut in.

"We don't know that yet. Maybe he was hurt when a deal turned sour and he got caught up in it. Now, you said that Steve told you Detective McGarrett is on his way?" The captain arched his brow inquiringly.

"That's right. I checked the flights. He should be here sometime tonight. My guess is he'll check in at The Inn on South Van Ness Avenue. It's close to the hospital." Mike replied.

A knock on the door broke the tension. "Come in." Olsen called out.

"Sir. Lieutenant, Steve's on the phone. He says it's urgent." Inspector Tanner announced when he opened the door and peered inside the doorway.

"Go ahead, Mike." The aging captain dismissed his Lieutenant who nodded and left the office.

_**...  
><strong>_

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

The young Inspector waited at the phone booth, the receiver pressed to his ear.

"Steve. Got some good news?" Finally Lieutenant Stone's voice issued from the ear piece.

"Mike, Danny Williams just woke up." Steve replied. He knew the next part of the news was not going to make his partner happy but he waited for Mike to respond.

"That's great buddy boy! I'm on my way…."

"Hold on just a minute, Mike. I think you better hear this first."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Stone's hopes were deflated at the discouragement in Steve Keller's response.

"I don't think Williams is going to be able to tell us anything. He can't remember what happened to him. Mike, he can't even tell us who he is or why he's in San Francisco!" Keller finished in a rush.

"You mean, he's got amnesia?"

"Yeah Mike. Doc doesn't know how long the condition will last. He says it could be temporary but there's a possibility it could be permanent depending on how serious the trauma to his brain is."

"Jesus. Okay. Stay there. I'll come and relieve you. I better get a couple of officers to stay at his door. We don't know if his cover was blown last night. If it was, whoever put him in the hospital is going to try for another crack." Stone's concern was verbalized through the mouth piece before Keller ended the call leaving both men in a state of unease.

_**...  
><strong>_

_Kajukenbo Dojo, Pine Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Riley Griffin bowed to his opponent and _Sijo, _Sean Tate, a grand master of the martial art kajukenbo. The bout lasted a little over a minute and blood splattered on the floor from Griffin's nose. The class was dismissed and exhausted students headed for the change rooms. Tate waited for the dojo to empty of people then walked up to his favorite student, a well-built young man of twenty-four, and gave him a one armed hug. "Barker's dead." The black belt master whispered into Riley Griffin's ear.

"What? When?" Riley pulled away from his teacher, his face white as a sheet.

"The Snakes got him this morning. We have other problems. Our friend Wilcox is not who he says he is." Tate's tone was low and dangerous.

"A Snake, Tate?"

"No he's not. He's much worse. He's a cop. A detective. A _Hawaiian_ detective!" Tate spat scornfully.

"Are you sure?" Riley's eyes were wide with shock and fear that he'd just led a cop into their midst.

"Are you listening or are your ears painted on? I just told you he's a dirty cop! And you brought him straight to us!" The kajukendo black belt's onyx eyes burned with hatred. He lashed out grabbing the front of Riley's gi and pulling him forward so that the frightened young man was inches from his face. "I want you to listen real good, kid. That cop's gonna blow everything apart! How much does he know?"

"Charlie and I took him to the warehouse near the Pier last night. He knows where we keep the stash. But he doesn't know you're involved, I swear! I thought we could trust him. Hell, I didn't know he was a cop, honest Tate! You gotta believe me!" Riley pleaded, his green eyes locked on Tate's fiery glare.

"Alright. We'll have to get the goods out of there, _today!_ You better be telling the truth, Riley or you and Barker are going to have a nice reunion. Do we have an understanding?"

Riley gulped and nodded. There was no doubt in his mind that Tate would carry out his threat. He'd seen what the older man could do when pushed too far.

"Good." Tate's face broke into a sneer and he relaxed his grip on the younger man.

"What…what about Wilcox?" Asked Riley nervously.

"Let me deal with him. A cop with a bullet in his head is going to raise too much suspicion our way. Perhaps he might have an accident." The kajukendo master released his student and straightened his robes. "One more thing." Tate added as an afterthought. With an evil glint in his eye, he then shot his fist forward into the unsuspecting student's gut, doubling him over and bringing him to his knees. "I won't tolerate with any more blunders. Clean yourself up." Tate turned on his heel and left the winded student gasping on his knees.

**_AN - Trivia:_**

**_1)In response to reviews and PM's regarding my use of geographical locations, I take the time to do a lot of research as I do like to add some sort of realistic feel to my stories. I try to be as accurate as possible but please keep in mind I wasn't born in this era nor have I set foot in the US. Also I don't use any locations as a means of advertisement or discrediting. I will make up fictitious names of organizations if I feel it is going to be used inappropriately._**

**_2) Kajukenbo is a real form of martial arts originated in Oahu, Hawaii in 1947. It was used to defend the locals from street crime, particularly drunken Navy sailors. It means : __"Through this fist style, one gains long life and happiness". The style was brought to the mainland in the 1960's. The schools first opened in California. "Sijo" means grand master._**

**_Thank you :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN**__: First and foremost to my readers and reviewers - I'd like to thank EVERY single one of you for taking the time to read my story. You left me blushing and smiling. It's people like you that keep writers like myself doing what they love outside of their RLs._

_A special thank you to the wonderful lady beta-ing this story for keeping me in line, particularly with my grammar._

**Chapter 4**

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

The tall, dark haired man dressed in a grey suit walked with purposeful strides towards the front desk of the hospital. "Excuse me, Miss."

"Can I help you?" The young receptionist inquired, smiling up at the neatly groomed figure before her. The man's chiseled jaw was set grimly and his expression sombre.

"I'm Detective Steve McGarrett, Hawaii Five-O." The detective presented his badge to the woman seated at the desk.

"What can I do for you, Mr McGarrett?" The receptionist studied the badge briefly then turned her attention back to the man holding it.

"I understand you have a patient here by the name of Dan Williams. I was told he was brought in this morning." McGarrett continued.

"One moment please, Mr McGarrett." The receptionist scanned down the list of patients brought in that day from the admissions index on her desk. "Danny Williams?" She raised her brow questioning the detective of the slight variance in the name he gave her.

"Yes, that's right." The detective's voice began to sound impatient as his frown deepened.

"Yes, he's in the intensive care unit. I'm afraid you'll have to speak to Dr Moore first if you wish to see him." The young woman replied with an apologetic look in her eyes. She could tell the man before her was profoundly concerned for the person he no doubt wished to see.

"Then I'd like to speak to Dr Moore, please. Where can I find him?" McGarrett asked urgently.

"I'm sorry Sir, he's with a patient at the moment but if you would like to wait in the cafeteria over to your left, I'll have him see you when he is finished." The receptionist suggested with sincerity.

McGarrett wanted to ask just how much longer he was expected to wait but settled with a courteous nod and hung his head as he trudged his way towards the cafeteria.

Entering the doorway with his head held low, McGarrett almost collided into a young man wearing a light-colored suit over a check shirt.

"Sorry." The young man backed up a step and held up his hands.

"My fault. I wasn't paying attention." McGarrett replied in a low voice as he stepped around the stranger and proceeded into the dining area of the cafeteria.

The young man walked out and headed to the reception desk. As he approached, the receptionist looked up and smiled. "Inspector Keller, Dr Moore shouldn't be too much longer." She knew the question the Inspector was about to ask before he could even open his mouth to utter a single syllable.

"Thanks. I'm becoming too predictable." Keller quipped, a grin emerging on his clean shaven face.

"And Dr Moore is going to be on the most wanted list!" The receptionist let out a short laugh. "Another gentleman just asked for him a moment ago. Did you catch him? I told him to wait in the cafeteria. Actually, he was a policeman too. A detective from Hawaii. Mr…Mr McGarrett, he said his name was."

"McGarrett? Detective Steve McGarrett?" The young inspector's eyes widened with renewed interest.

"Yes that's him. Do you know him?"

"No but I'm supposed to meet him. Thanks." Steve Keller thanked the receptionist then hurried back to the cafeteria.

Sure enough, the Hawaiian detective was seated hunched over at an empty table in the corner, a Styrofoam cup in one hand. At the sound of footsteps approaching McGarrett raised his head. He recognized the man walking towards him as the same one he almost bumped into and hoped that he wasn't about to attempt to join him in small talk. McGarrett was not in the mood to strike up a conversation with someone he didn't know. In fact the only person he could care to see right now was the doctor tending to Danny's injuries. _How long does the good doctor expect me to sit here and wait? _McGarrett knew that patience was not a strength he possessed but he simply could not and would not sit idly too much longer with no news as to the condition of his detective and close friend. The sickening worry and peaked levels of anxiety were all too familiar feelings that came with the job each time one of his men were hospitalized.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but are you Steve McGarrett?" Keller asked politely as he reached the table where the stranger sat scrutinizing him.

"Yes. Do I know you?" Steve eyed the young man but his mind couldn't recall having met him before although there was a familiarity in the man's voice that he could not place.

"No, we haven't met. I'm Inspector Steve Keller. SFPD." The smartly dressed Inspector introduced himself and offered his hand.

Realization and recognition dawned on McGarrett as he stood up and shook the Inspector's hand then gestured for him to take a seat. "Were you the one who I talked to on the phone earlier today?"

"Yeah that was me. I'm sorry about your detective. We didn't know who he was until we checked the registration of his hand gun. Even then, we weren't too sure the gun in question belonged to the man we found." Keller began to relay the information he had. "He had it in his hand when we found him unconsciousness in an alley off Montgomery Street. At the time we thought he was a suspect in a double homicide we were investigating. The body of the latest victim lay near where we found your detective, Danny Williams."

"Danny was sent here on an undercover assignment three weeks ago under the Governor of Hawaii's orders and Washington's recommendations. We had reason to believe that a suspect involved in the distribution of illegal fire arms is residing in this district. His name is Sean Tate. Five years ago he was arrested for charges of smuggling Friday night specials in Oahu. Due to insufficient evidence, the charges were dropped and he was released. Immigration confirmed he now lives here in San Francisco. Our contact, Lieutenant Nielson from SFPD, has been working with Danny closely. Last night, Danny failed to report to Nielson. How bad was he hurt?" McGarrett ended his explanation with the question he longed to have answered.

"According to Dr Moore, he was hit in the head with an object, probably a metal pipe or a rock; something with a jagged edge." Keller paused, deliberating how to deliver the fact that McGarrett's man had amnesia.

"And? Is he going to be okay? Is his condition serious? Inspector I need to know!" McGarrett was becoming tired of waiting for his detective's prognosis.

"He has amnesia. The doctor doesn't know if it's permanent or temporary. As far as how the serious his physical injuries are, I can't tell you." Keller replied as calmly as he could.

"Inspector, that's not good enough! My detective has been lying in a hospital bed since this morning and this is all you can tell me? What is the extent of his memory loss? Does he have a concussion or brain damage? Why haven't you taken it upon yourself to find out these details?" The anger within McGarrett began to bubble its way up to the surface.

"With all due respect detective, I have been here since Williams was brought in, waiting for him to regain consciousness or find out the details of his condition. I know you're worried and upset, I understand that, but I can only tell you as much as the doctor has told me! I know it's not much but at least Williams is alive." Keller's patience was beginning to wear thin. _Who does he think he is? _

"Whoa. What's going on here? I can hear you two from out in the hall!" Lieutenant Mike Stone strode into the cafeteria eyeing the two men at the table ahead. He gave McGarrett a once over. "You must be Detective Steve McGarrett. I'm Lieutenant Mike Stone." The seasoned Lieutenant took his hat off respectfully and greeted the seated detective. "I just ran into Dr Moore. He says we can see Danny Williams for a few minutes. He's going to be okay except for the memory loss."

The detective and the inspector rose from their chairs simultaneously and without a word they followed Stone out of the cafeteria and into the corridor where Dr Moore stood waiting.

"Gentleman at this stage I can only allow one visitor at a time. Mr Williams is confused as it is and still under sedation." Dr Moore informed the trio.

"Buddy boy, let's you and me sit this one out." Stone gave Keller a wink then nodded at McGarrett who stood in between them.

The detective took a deep breath as his anger subsided and he thanked the senior Lieutenant and his partner then followed Dr Moore towards the ICU wards.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: **___Thank you to my readers and reviewers._ The following scene was inspired by the Season 5 Episode #8 "Journey Out Of Limbo".  
><em>

**Chapter 5**

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

Leading the way, Dr Moore acknowledged the officer on guard duty and formally introduced McGarrett to him before he opened the door of the ward and gestured for the tall detective to enter. Once inside, McGarrett slowly walked toward the bed where Dan Williams lay beneath the white sheet that covered him from feet to waist. An IV tube had been inserted into his arm and a bandage was wrapped across his forehead and around his head. Complicated machinery sat on the other side of the bed, monitoring his pulse. Piercing blue eyes shifted to focus on the two visitors who made their way toward him.

"Danno?" McGarrett pulled a chair from the corner and dragged it closer to the bed. He sat down and gazed into the young man's face, taking in his pale complexion and the reddish hue of a bruise that peeked from the sides of the bandage near his left brow._ God__,__ Danno who did this to you? _

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The question escaped the young man's lips as he eyed the dark haired man who sat by his bedside. His voice was low and filled with uncertainty.

McGarrett searched Dan's azure eyes for any hint of recognition. "Danno, it's me Steve." Pausing, the detective waited for the young man to register the name he gave. He could see Dan studying his face as if trying desperately to bring forth a memory buried in his ravaged mind.

Dan opened his mouth to reply but stopped and he settled for licking the parched skin of his lips before swallowing. He drew in a breath as he continued to rake his brain. _I know you. I must know you. But why can't I remember who you are? _Dan knew he must have known this man by the way he looked at him. _Danno?_ More confusion. The only thing he remembered was the doctor telling him his name was Danny Williams and that he was in General Hospital in San Francisco. How he got to be hospitalized and not remember who he was, was beyond him. "I'm sorry. I don't recall who you are. Are we family, friends or do we work together? I'm sorry, I just don't remember."

McGarrett felt a burning pain in the back of his throat as he looked his detective in the eye and saw nothing. No recollection in those blue orbs. Just a puzzled gaze and frustration beginning to cloud his features. Clearing his throat, McGarrett tried to display a calm demeanor as he said in a gentle tone , "Yes we work together. You're a detective from Honolulu, Hawaii. We both are. You're in San Francisco on an undercover assignment. The police found you unconscious in an alley not too far from here early this morning. Dr Moore tells me you sustained some serious head injuries and you have amnesia. I know it's difficult to try and gather your thoughts but do you remember anything at all about yourself? Do you remember me? Danno…"McGarrett stopped in his tracks and resolved not to add to the confusion by calling his second in command by his nickname. "_Danny_ please tell me you remember something? Anything."

Dan could hear the deep concern in the man's voice but there was nothing about him that he could remember. His mind felt like a blank void and it was beginning to frighten him. He shook his head and turned his head to lay back into the pillows and stared at the ceiling.

"Danny look at me. Please, look at me." Steve placed a caring hand on the young man's arm. He'd never seen Dan in such a state of utter bewilderment.

"Mr Williams, please try to relax. Rest your mind and let it come back to you naturally." Dr Moore stepped forward and signaled for McGarrett to follow him out the door. "Mr McGarrett, may I have a word with you, privately?"

"Sure Doc. I'll be back, Danny. Take it easy." The detective sighed and gave Dan's arm a gentle squeeze before rising to his feet, dejectedly and followed the doctor out to the corridor.

Once the door was shut, Dr Moore faced McGarrett and spoke in earnest. "Mr McGarrett, Danny has suffered serious head trauma. He has a concussion and amnesia. He is very disoriented and distressed about not being able to remember who he is or how he came to be here."

"What I want to know doctor, is how long will his amnesia last? Are we talking about hours, days, weeks? How long?" McGarrett implored frantically.

"I honestly can't say." The doctor began then raised his hand to forestall the detective's oncoming appeals. "It varies from patient to patient. Given Danny's present state, I wouldn't expect him to recover his memory overnight. His condition is still listed as serious but stable. Does he have any family members you can contact? Sometimes it helps to see loved ones."

"He has an aunt in New York. They rarely see each other though."

"A wife or girlfriend, perhaps?"

"No."

"How about friends? Were you two close, Mr McGarrett?"

"Yeah I guess we're close. What do you suggest I do to help him remember?"

"Just keep talking to him about day to day things. Be patient with him." Dr Moore levelled with the detective.

"Isn't there more you can do for him? Danny is a victim and a witness to a serious crime. The longer he can't remember, the less chance we have of finding who did this and bring them to justice. Due the nature of his duties, he's become a target. Someone to be silenced, unless we find the culprits first." McGarrett's anxiety got the best of him as he pleaded for Dr Moore to speed up Dan's recovery process.

"Mr McGarrett, you care about Danny very deeply."

"Yes I do!" The urgency in the detective's voice was unmistakable as his brow creased in worry.

"Danny needs your patience right now more than anything else. He is scared and confused. I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but there is little that medicine can do to help treat the complexities of the human brain," Dr Moore calmly responded. He could see nerve twitch in the detective's cheek.

_That's not very helpful Doctor! _McGarrett wanted to shout the hopelessness that he felt but he thought better of it. "Alright Doctor. Can I at least say goodnight to him?"

Dr Moore nodded and re-opened the door to the ward.

_**...  
><strong>_

The seasoned cop walked over to the table in the cafeteria and placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of the young inspector who sat quietly consuming a turkey sandwich.

"Here you go, buddy boy."

"Thanks, Mike." Keller replied gratefully between mouthfuls as his partner found his seat on the opposite side of the table.

"So you want to talk about what all that hollering was about earlier?" Stone asked expectantly.

"The guy was worried about his detective. I guess he was frustrated and angry that I couldn't tell him more about what happened or if Williams was going to be okay." Keller sighed and placed his half eaten sandwich down on his plate.

"You know, seeing that worried look in his eye got me thinking. If it had been you lying in that ICU ward, with no recollection of who you are, I don't know what I'd do." Stone revealed thoughtfully.

Keller smiled up at his partner, lost for words.

"My point is, don't let it get to you. You've done all you could today and you know it. McGarrett's reacting the way any normal person would when someone they care about is lying in a hospital bed and no one can tell them anything." Stone's words found their mark and he could see the young inspector's features relax.

"Thanks Mike. Here I was beginning to wonder if McGarrett was taking a personal dislike to me. I get what you're saying." Keller allowed a small smile to creep on his face before he continued to wolf his sandwich.

"Visiting hours are almost over. We'll get an update on Williams before we leave." Mike continued as he checked his watch.

The duo sat quietly deep in thought as they waited for the storm that was McGarrett to return.


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: _**_Many thanks to all who read and/or had time to review my previous installment. Special thanks to "carismum" for her PM review of my last chapter. Hope y'all enjoy this one :-)_

**Chapter 6**

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

The young sandy haired detective lay with his eyes closed as he mentally tried to piece together the memories he had lost. The pain killers dulled the pain in his skull, but it also made it harder to concentrate on his vain attempts to recover his memory. _Danny Williams. Danno. Steve McGarrett. Hawaii. I want to remember! _ Dan lifted his eyelids which felt heavy as lead. He blinked several times until the room stopped zooming in and out of focus. Realizing his throat was dry, he turned his head slowly to the side and saw a glass, half filled with water sitting on the bedside table. Dragging in a deep breath, Dan fought against the drowsiness and rolled onto his side. Next he stretched his arm across, lifting himself off the bed as he tried to reach the glass of water which started moving from side to side in his line of vision. With a shaky hand, he finally felt his fingers wrap themselves around the cool glass. The sound of the door opening startled the young man as he raised the glass off the table. Dan gasped and the glass slipped from his unsteady fingers and fell onto the floor in shattered fragments.

"Danny!" McGarrett called out as he rushed into the room, hearing the smashing of glass against the tiled floor. His eyes met Dan's then transferred themselves to the floor where shards of glass lay scattered in a shallow pool of water. The detective let out a breath he realized he had been holding since entering the room and slowly made his way toward the bed where Dan was perched on the edge. Side stepping the mess on the floor, McGarrett placed a firm hand on Dan's shoulder and pushed him back down gently on to the bed. "Easy, easy." The tall detective's heart lurched at how effortless it was for him to force the younger man back down against the mattress.

"I'm fine." Dan mumbled, keeping his eyes down cast so he did not have to meet the concerned gaze of the detective before him.

"What happened?" Dr Moore's voice sounded from the doorway as he too entered the room.

"He's okay. He needs another glass of water Doc," McGarrett replied stiffly.

"I'll get you one." Dr Moore quickly assessed his patient from afar before deciding to leave him in the detective's company.

"Are you alright?" McGarrett asked quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed, peering intently into Dan's face.

"Not really. I wish I could remember." Dan muttered, more to himself than to the man speaking to him.

McGarrett sighed heavily, feeling powerless to help his best friend.

The bespectacled doctor returned with a nurse holding a tray laden with a cloth, a glass of water and a small plastic cup containing two pills. "Mr McGarrett, we'll take it from here. Danny needs his rest." Dr Moore indicated the visitation was over.

"Give us a minute will you Doctor?" The annoyance in McGarrett's voice was evident as was his gnawing concern for Dan.

"Mr McGarrett, you can come back first thing in the morning, but right now I must insist…" Whatever else the doctor was going to say was cut short by the detective's sharp retort.

"Doctor, I am only asking for one minute. Is that too much to ask?"

"Alright. I'll leave these with you. Make sure he takes them." Dr Moore relented as he took the cup with the pills and the glass of water from the tray the nurse was holding in her hands.

"Thank you." McGarrett's tone softened as he took the pills and glass from the doctor who nodded then turned and left the room, with the young nurse in tow. When the door closed behind them, McGarrett turned his attention back to Dan.

"Danny, take these." McGarrett helped Dan sit up and passed the pills to him. Dan popped the medication in his mouth then reached for the glass of water in McGarrett's hand. "Easy, Danny, easy." Seeing Dan's unsteady movements and lack of co-ordination, Steve raised the glass to the young detective's lips as he abandoned his attempts to retrieve it. "Listen, Dr Moore's right. It'll all come back to you. In the meantime, get some rest. I'll be back in the morning."

"Yeah, sure. Steve." Dan finally looked up into McGarrett's eyes and said his name. A name that felt alien to him.

McGarrett rose from where he sat and patted Dan on the shoulder. With one last look, he turned and walked out the door, leaving his young protégé lost and alone.

_**A L O H A !**_

_Kajukenbo Dojo, Pine Street, San Francisco, 1972 _

The leather punching bag jerked back then swung one last time. Sean Tate ran the back of his hand across his forehead, wiping away the sweat. He swivelled around and faced the neatly dressed Latino man. "Cardenas, I want to know what room he's in and who he's been talking to."

"I can tell you what room he's in but it's well guarded by two officers on rotation around the clock. There's no way you'll get past them." The man named Cardenas replied. "I also heard Steve McGarrett from Hawaii flew over."

"What? McGarrett's been a thorn in my side for far too long!" The kajukenbo master growled then wheeled around and gave the apparatus another solid punch. "He tried to shut me down on the Islands before. He's not going to ruin things for me here!"

Cardenas watched in silence as Tate let loose a succession of powerful blows on the punching bag.

"Williams had better not start remembering or he's a dead man!" Tate snapped angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN:**_ _A smaller chapter but I hope you will enjoy it nonetheless. Thank you to all my readers for giving my first cross-over a go. I didn't expect to receive many or any feedback and I am grateful to those who had a chance to review._

**Chapter 7**

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

The SFPD Lieutenant and Inspector eyed the neatly dressed detective as he made his way over to their table. Unsmiling, McGarrett returned the gaze as he drew nearer.

"Lieutenant, do you have the identification of the latest victim in the shooting?" McGarrett asked grimly.

"Not yet, but we should have it confirmed first thing tomorrow morning. I'm sorry we can't tell you who he is right now. The lab boys checked out his prints but our young John Doe is not in the books." Mike Stone replied.

"Is there anything you _can_ tell me?" The sarcasm in McGarrett's question was not lost on Stone and Keller who gave fleeting looks at one another before diverting their attention back to the irate man.

"Look, McGarrett, the victim was a young Caucasian male, possibly in his early twenties and armed with a semi-automatic. He was gunned down in an alley off Montgomery Street this morning. Your undercover detective was found, unconscious, nearby with a 22. Caliber handgun in his hand. The clip was still fully loaded. That's all we know so far. How is Mr. Williams?" Stone deliberated his reply in an attempt to keep the peace. He could see from the detective's bearing that he was teetering on the edge of impatience.

"Danny Williams can't even tell me who he is, much less who I am. Does that answer your question Lieutenant?" McGarrett knew he was stepping over the line with his attitude but his concern for Dan over ruled his better judgment.

"Now wait a minute…" Keller started in low tones but quieted when his partner gave him a warning glance.

"McGarrett, my men are working around the clock to find the murder suspects and whoever put Williams in a hospital bed. We also have two guards outside his room on alternating shifts. You've had a long day and flight, why don't you go get some rest and we'll call you first thing in the morning when the autopsy results are complete and dental records checked." Mike Stone reasoned.

For a brief awkward moment of tense silence, McGarrett considered further arguing his point that he didn't need rest but after taking several deep breaths, he decided against it. "Alright. Here's my number. I'm staying at The Inn on South Van Ness Avenue." The detective tore off a page from the note book he took out of his pocket. He scribbled down the number to the hotel and handed it to Stone who nodded.

"We'll call you as soon as we get more information." Stone looked at the number written on the piece of paper before folding it in half and slipping it into his coat pocket.

"Thank you." McGarrett replied stiffly before he turned around and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Nice man." Keller mumbled almost to himself when the sound of the detective's footsteps faded away in the corridor.

"He's definitely on edge but he has every reason to be." Stone deflected calmly.

"Mike, the guy's like a volcano waiting to erupt!" Keller breathed a heavy sigh of frustration.

"Listen to me hotshot, I know McGarrett doesn't sound like the most patient person you ever met, but you need to keep a level head. We're all on the same team and he needs us as much as we need him to find those criminals and put them away where they belong. We have the forensic evidence to work on and he has Williams who has inside information." Stone's tone became stern as his eyes locked on his younger partner.

"Yeah, but Dan Williams can't remember anything." Keller countered.

"There's a chance he'll recover his memory. When he does, we'll be here to listen," replied Stone and he lifted the sleeve of his coat to check the time on his watch. "It's getting late and Doc will be throwing us out if we don't get going." Stone rose from his chair and Keller followed suit. The two stepped out of the cafeteria in silence and headed for the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN:**_ _Thanks to all my readers who read, reviewed and/or sent PMs voicing their thoughts on my story so far and offering encouragement_.

_Thanks to my beta for her research into amnesia. I have made an attempt to incorporate the elements of amnesia that are commonly utilized in fiction of various mediums with that of real life symptoms into my story._

_Thank you._

**Chapter 8**

_SFPD, Bureau of Inspectors, 850 Bryant Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Mike Stone downed his coffee and wrinkled his nose as the luke-warm, caffeinated beverage traveled down his esophagus. He discarded the empty Styrofoam cup into the waste paper basket beside his desk. The Lieutenant then donned his reading glasses and picked up the pile of photographs sitting in front of him. He scanned through each picture; his eyes taking in every detail from the crime scene which were shot from multiple angles to the two murder victims. The phone rang interrupting his thoughts and holding the photos in one hand, he picked up the receiver with the other, greeting the caller.

"It's Dr Murchison. I've got the autopsy results on our John Doe. We also have dental records that just came through. The deceased is Johnny Wayne Barker, age 21. Massive hemorrhaging was the cause of death as a result of three bullet wounds from a .38 caliber, fired at close range in the back. I have all the medical details here in the reports."

"Thanks Doc. I'll be right over." Stone ended the call. Slipping the photos back into the beige envelope and depositing it into the top drawer of his desk, Stone got up from his seat and grabbed his coat. Exiting his office, the seasoned cop passed by Keller who had his head bowed over paperwork and barely noticed his partner was nearby. "Let's go, buddy boy." Stone called back and Keller looked up to see the Lieutenant already leaving the floor. He jumped out of his seat and pulled on his jacket, before running after the older man.

…

_Montgomery Street, San Francisco, 1972_

The black haired police officer bent down and lifted the lid off the crate that lay on its side. The crate was filled with yellow packing straw but the sun shine reflected off a shiny object hidden within the shredded paper contents. He reached inside with a gloved hand, his fingers closing around the heavy but small, metal object. Pulling it out, Officer Cardenas brought it up closer to his face and inspected the item. It was a dragon statuette, ornately modelled and unique in appearance. Its pronounced eyes stared back at the man holding it and rows of sharp teeth protruded from the gaping mouth. Turning the object slowly in the sunlight, Cardenas could see the rusty, copper-colored stains flecked over the spikes which ran the length of its curved back. There was no doubt in his mind, this was the very instrument used to inflict the injuries that Danny Williams sustained. He had first discovered it yesterday as they collected forensic evidence from the scene but didn't tell his superiors what he had found. The police officer bagged the item and took a quick look at his surroundings. No one was in sight. Straightening up, Cardenas walked out of the alley, stepping over the crime scene tape that roped off the area and climbed into his car. He placed the bagged item on the passenger seat beside him and started the engine. He knew what he had to do. What he was paid to do. It was a job that went against everything the uniform he wore had stood for. Gotta get rid of the evidence! His mind whirled with possible places where he could dispose of the metal dragon statuette as the tyres of his marked car squealed and sped the scene.

…

_Coroner's Office, San Francisco, 1972_

The seasoned cop held out his hand to receive the envelope from Dr Murchison's grasp. "Thanks Doc. I'll have the boys run Mr Barker through the computer. His family members have to be notified. Mind if I use your phone?"

"Not at all, Mike. I'll come back in a few minutes." The coroner replied then left the room, closing his office door.

Stone opened the envelope and pulled out the dental records. Picking up the phone receiver, the Lieutenant dialed head quarters.

"Inspector Tanner, SFPD." The voice answered.

"Tanner, it's Mike. I need you to run a name in the computer for me. I have a Johnny Wayne Barker. See if you can get his home address and notify his family of his death." Stone instructed.

"Sure. He's the John Doe from Montgomery Street, right?" Inspector Tanner asked, familiarity hitting him.

"Yeah that's right. Thanks." Mike Stone ended the call and turned to face Keller.

"Let's go to General. McGarrett probably will want to know about this, first thing."

Stone and Keller left the office and waved the doctor good bye before making their way outside to the parking lot.

…

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

As Lieutenant Stone and Inspector Keller walked down the corridor toward Dr Moore's office, they were met by the very man they sought.

"Dr Moore. Any change to Detective Williams condition this morning?" Stone asked the doctor who closed his clipboard and came to a halt in front of him.

"He's still asleep. I had to give him something to relieve the head aches and to help him sleep last night shortly after you left." Dr Moore answered with a sigh that spoke of more he wished to say.

"What is it Doc? Something troubling you?" Keller piped up upon seeing the frown on the physician's face.

"You could say that." Dr Moore began, then at the inquiring looks of both men, he decided to continue. "Mr McGarrett is here if you gentleman wish to see him."

"Oh. He's early. I thought I told him we'd call him first." Stone replied, puzzled.

"Lieutenant, he's been here since before dawn. I received a phone call from one of the night duty nurses about him requesting to stay in the waiting room in case Williams woke up with a memory. I told the nurse to inform Mr McGarrett, that unless it were a state of an emergency I couldn't allow him into the hospital wards outside of visiting hours." Dr Moore continued.

"I guess he wasn't going to accept a no for an answer. Am I right Doc?" Stone queried.

"Let me put it this way, I could hear Mr McGarrett in the background causing quite a stir. I wasn't pleased but allowed him to stay in order to restore peace and quiet to my sleeping patients." Dr Moore finished, his normally calm outlook appeared frazzled.

"I see, Doctor. Where is he now?" Stone asked.

"He's in the waiting room. Look, I don't want anyone pressuring Williams to try to remember what he has forgotten. He's distressed enough as it is and questioning him every waking hour of every day is only going to do more harm than good. Now, this type of amnesia is very unusual. Normally patients can still remember who they are and mostly they are simply confused and suffer memory loss from recent events but not long term memories. I've called in a neurologist from Los Angeles who is well experienced in this field." Dr Moore relayed to the two men.

"We understand Doc but Danny Williams's life could be in grave danger if we don't know the identities of the men who were trying to silence him. He's the only one who can tell us. No one will be pressuring him, I assure you, but we have to speak to him. It'll just be small talk, nothing more until his memory comes back on its own." Stone gave Dr Moore a reassuring smile.

"First, we need to see McGarrett." Keller intercepted and Stone nodded in agreement.

"Alright. I'll let you gentlemen know when Williams wakes up. If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I have other patients to attend to." Dr Moore sighed and brushed past the Lieutenant and his young partner.

"Let's go see if McGarrett recognizes the name of our latest victim." Stone clapped Keller on the back and together they made their way to the waiting room.


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN:_**_A BIG thank you to my readers for their patience and support._

_*Mahalo to the lovely beta who edited this :)_

**Chapter 9**

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

Sure enough, the tall detective was found pacing the floor as Inspector Keller and Lieutenant Stone entered the waiting room.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Steve greeted succinctly.

"Good morning." Keller returned the greeting just as crisply.

"You're here early. Doc tells me you almost broke the door down." Stone let out a small chuckle to smooth over the tension already building in the room between his young partner and McGarrett.

"Anything new?" McGarrett wasted no time for the idiosyncrasies of small talk but cut right to the chase.

"As a matter of fact, we have something that might help our case." Stone walked up to the detective who stopped his wearing out the tile floor and faced the Lieutenant squarely. "We have the identity of the latest victim. A kid named Johnny Wayne Barker. Does he ring a bell?"

"_Wayne_. Danny's contact did mention the name to me on more than one occasion. From Danny's information, he came from a broken home and lived in some sleazy apartment we never got an address on." McGarrett replied. .

"Well, the good news is, our guys are running his details through the computer as we speak. They'll call as soon as they have an address." Stone informed the anxious detective.

"Good."

"How's Williams?" Keller joined in when he saw the conversation had ended between the two men.

"We're waiting on the neurologist. Doctor Moore says he may not wake up for another couple of hours." Steve replied in a low voice.

"Maybe you should go back to the hotel and –" Keller's well intended suggestion was cut off by McGarrett's sharp retort.

"And do _what,_ Inspector? Sit and watch the wallpaper peel off the walls or listen to the old grandfather clock go _tick tock_?"

"Hey, hey now wait a minute!" Stone eyed both men in turn as if they were children bickering. "McGarrett's got a point there. He shouldn't be sitting around in his hotel room. He should be out there on the streets helping us catch those responsible for the murders of two young men and the attack on his detective. Now come on you two, we're supposed to be working together as a team here."

"You're right," the grey eyed detective swallowed down his pride as his gaze met his senior partner's stern stare. "What do you say McGarrett?" Keller took a deep breath and held out his hand as a gesture of a truce.

The detective nodded and took the younger man's hand reluctantly. A light knock on the door, caught the attention of all three men.

"Excuse me gentlemen but there's a phone call for Lieutenant Mike Stone," a young nurse announced softly.

"Thank you, I'm Lieutenant Stone. Where shall I take the call, Miss?" Stone walked toward the nurse standing at the door as she smiled and asked him to follow her to the reception desk.

"I'll be right back. It's probably Tanner getting back to me on Barker's address." Stone excused himself and followed the nurse outside.

An awkward silence filled the room with both McGarrett and Keller shifting their feet and averting each other's furtive glances. It was Keller who broke the silence first, "You and Williams must be pretty close."

"I take the safety of my men very seriously, Inspector. Danny is my second in command, so I guess you could say we've established a close work based relationship," the detective answered matter-of-factly before turning away and sitting down in an armchair, closing his eyes and resting his hands on the arm rests. To Keller, McGarrett looked beat, like he hadn't slept since hearing the troubled news about Dan Williams. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck and made his way to the chair opposite the detective. The young man took a seat and counted down the minutes for Stone's return.

…..

Stone listened intently as Inspector Tanner reported his findings on the address for Johnny Wayne Barker over the telephone line. "He lived in an apartment on the corner of Pine Street. His father's serving time in San Quentin for manslaughter and his mother died of a drug over dose five years ago. So far there don't appear to be any relatives we can contact."

"Okay. Have you spoken to the land lord yet?"

"Not yet."

"Alright, thanks Tanner, we'll take it from here. I'd like to check the place out myself." Stone disconnected then headed back to the waiting room.


	10. Chapter 10

****_**AN:** Mahalo to my readers :-) and to my beta for editing this chapter._

**Chapter 10**

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

Stone walked into the waiting room and sighed when he saw the two men sitting in silence. He could see his partner's uneasiness and hoped that some fresh air would do them all some good. "I just got a call from Inspector Tanner. We got ourselves an address to check out." The urgency in Stone's voice did the trick and both McGarrett and Keller were on their feet. "McGarrett, since Williams will be asleep for a little while yet, it might be a good idea if you came along with us."

"Alright, lead the way. I'll follow in my car, but first I need to get a hold of Dr Moore and let him know we'll be out of reach for a couple of hours," McGarrett agreed. Stone gave a curt nod as together the three men filed out of the room.

…..

_Resident of Johnny Barker, Pine Street_

The overweight middle aged landlord breathed heavily as he climbed the stairs of the dilapidated apartment building, with three men following suit. Wiping the sweat from his brow, the grumbling landlord reached the landing and led the way to the door of room 38. Cursing, his pudgy fingers fumbled with the ring of master keys in his hand until he found the right one to fit the lock of the apartment door.

"Useless, good fer nuffin' kid hasn't paid his rent in over a month now, I tell ya!" The landlord spat as he gave the door a push and gestured for McGarrett, Stone and Keller to step inside. "Spends all his bread on booze and that dang school. Nuffin' but trouble. Kicked the door in a couple of months back showin' off his judo _shit!_"

"_Thank you_, Mr Stokes." McGarrett wheeled around to face the landlord who stood a head and shoulders shorter but twice the width of the detective. McGarrett's patience had clearly run its course and Mr Stokes' cussing all the way up to the fifth floor of the apartment building grinded on his nerves like finger nails raking across a chalkboard. "Well, if ya fellas need me, I'll be outside. This place reeks of all kindsa _shi_…"

"We'll let you know, if we need to ask you any further questions!" McGarrett's loud and clear baritone over-rode Mr Stokes's. There was only so much the detective's ears could take and this was one of those times when McGarrett felt like gagging another fellow human being, if he could call him that. Behind him, Keller and Stone exchanged amused looks but kept their thoughts to themselves as they began searching the apartment. Mr Stokes trudged out the apartment door and sat himself down on the top step with an audible sigh and more cursing which caused the detective to squeeze his eyes shut with profound annoyance.

"He's right about one thing amongst all that jargon, the kid's a mess." Keller commented, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he picked up what appeared to be dirty laundry on the living room floor in front of him.

"Looks like Mr Stokes is right about another thing. Check these out." Stone called out as he stood facing a glass cabinet perched on top of a cupboard next to the television set. Inside were three shelves lined with a collection of polished trophies, silver goblets engraved with the name of Johnny Barker on each of them, framed photographs of a young man wearing a white martial arts robe and a shield bearing a crest for a tournament dating back two years.

"Kid's pretty good." Keller remarked, his grey eyes roaming over the assemblage.

"Kajukenbo." McGarrett mused out loud as he took in the inscription engraved into the plaque in the center of the shield. A face floated to the surface of his mind and he frowned as the memories came flooding back.

"Kaju…?" Keller arched his questioningly brow at the detective beside him.

"Kajukenbo. It's a hybrid combination of boxing and several styles of martial arts including two forms of Karate, Judo, Kung Fu and Jujutsu. Philosophically, the name of the art means, _through this fist style, one gains long life and happiness_." McGarrett replied.

"Something troubling you, McGarrett?" Stone asked, seeing the frown deepen on the detective's face.

"Sean Tate was a renowned instructor of the art in Oahu until five years ago when I arrested him under suspicion of illegally distributing semi-automatic handguns and .38 Specials in various parts of the island. Kids as young as thirteen were sold Saturday Night Specials. Five boys, barely old enough to shave, died, three were wounded and all by guns we believe came from the same supplier. Unfortunately the evidence against him was circumstantial and we had no choice but to let him walk away a free man. I had him in my sights again the moment I heard something similar was going down here, on the mainland. Washington and the Governor of Hawaii have been well aware of Tate's movements and when the body count started again, Danny Williams was sent here to infiltrate Tate's organization and help us with the break we needed to put him away for a very long time." McGarrett detailed the Lieutenant and his young partner on the case that put his detective and best friend in hospital.

"We'll nail him this time, detective." Stone replied fervently. He could see McGarrett's desperation in his eyes to finally put the man responsible for the murders in both jurisdictions behind bars where he belonged. He also knew McGarrett had taken a more personal approach to the case since his detective was grievously harmed. It was a feeling Stone would share had it been Steve Keller lying in the hospital bed, wounded and helpless.

"Let's see what else Barker's been _collecting_." Said Keller as he reached out and opened the pair of cupboard doors below the cabinet. When the contents came into view, he stepped back, with an incredulous look upon his face, mimicking that of both his partner and the detective.


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: **Special thanks to the lovely lady who edited this chapter, for her assistance. Thanks to all who read my story so far :)  
><em>

**Chapter 11**

_Residence of Johnny Barker, Pine Street_

The same thought passed between the three men as they stood, taking in the view before them. "Looks like a shrine of some of kind. Do you know who that is, detective?" Although Stone's gut had already told him the answer, he wanted to hear what McGarrett had to say about the picture depicting a man of arrogance and an obvious idol of Johnny Barker.

"Sean Tate." McGarrett's two worded reply did not surprise Stone or Keller who both turned to face him on either side.

"Maybe we should pay our friend, Mr Tate, a visit." Keller suggested in all seriousness.

"In a minute. First, let's check the rest of the apartment. It may yield more clues as to how Tate is connected with Barker's murder. If Tate is less than co-operative, we need more on him to get a search warrant than just a picture of him in some kid's living room." Stone replied.

"He's right. We need solid evidence before we can even go near Tate; a mistake I made five years ago and one I intend not to make again!" McGarrett fervently added.

"Okay. What if we _don't_ find anything we could use?" Keller chimed in, feeling slightly under estimated.

"Then we find _something_, buddy boy. Check the bedroom and bathroom, will you? We'll check the rest of the apartment." Stone instructed his young colleague who nodded and made his way down the short hall to Barker's bedroom.

"How long has Keller been on the force?" McGarrett asked quietly as soon as the Inspector was out of ear-shot.

"He's been a cop for four years. Two in black and whites and two as my partner. Don't let his short term wearing a badge fool you, detective. He's had as much experience and training as someone who may have been on the force for ten years. " Stone looked McGarrett in the eye as he gave his answer, keeping his voice low.

The detective nodded then looked away and headed for the kitchen without another word. Stone returned his attention to the task at hand and began searching the living room, over-turning cushions for any hidden clues. As he patted down the sofa, the Lieutenant's gaze fell on the edge of what looked like a note pad by the telephone. Sitting on top of a coffee table, it was partially buried under martial arts magazines. Pushing aside the magazines, Stone lifted the pocket sized note book and tilted it to one side. Sure enough, he could just make out a phone number and two words etched into the surface of the front page. Fingering the perforated edge jutting out of the spine, he deduced that a telephone number and either a person's name or a meeting place had been jotted down on a page that had been torn out, leaving an impression on the page beneath it. Retrieving a pencil from his top coat pocket, Stone applied the blunt tip on the page and began to lightly shade over the indentations, taking great care not to over shade the imprint. Stowing the pencil back into his pocket, Stone drew out his reading glasses. As his eyes adjusted behind his spectacles, he could make out the markings on the top half of the page resembled that of a local telephone number, followed by, _Wilcox = Williams, _etched near the bottom of the page.

Stone looked up just as Keller and McGarrett re-entered the living room. "Nothing." Keller announced, shaking his head.

"What have you got there, Lieutenant?" McGarrett queried as his eyes zeroed in on the note book in Stone's hand.

"Let's find out." Stone replied, picking up the telephone and signalling for both McGarrett and Keller to keep silent.

"Hello? Hello?" A masculine voice answered through the ear piece after the fifth ring. A dog barked in the background and the man's voice became muffled as he covered the mouth piece and called out, "_Hey, Rasputin, quiet!"_ then the voice returned to the phone impatiently, "hello?" before the line disconnected.

Stone's face paled as he replaced the receiver. "He's one of us." The words left his lips the moment the thought entered his mind.

"What? What do you mean, Mike?" Keller responded, puzzled.

"Who was on the other line?" McGarrett joined in.

Stone swallowed before answering in a tone that spoke of doubt and shock, "That was Cardenas. _Officer_ Cardenas from our department!"

"Are you sure?" Keller asked, wondering if his senior partner may have been mistaken.

"Do you remember his dog he took with us on patrol one time? I heard him in the back ground and I also heard Cardenas call out to him."

"The one with the funny name. Ras…" Keller clicked his fingers trying to remember the name.

"_Rasputin. _It's not a K-9 name you would easily forget." Stone interposed.

"Are you saying that this Cardenas is a crooked cop?" McGarrett demanded.

"Cardenas is a cop. I'd hate to think he was a shady one. All I can say right now is, he has a lot of explaining to do." Stone informed the men who were both feeling just as uneasy as he was, that they were dealing with something far more sinister than an open-shut case.


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN:**__ Many thanks to my readers for reading this and to those who left reviews. Mahalo to my beta for editing this. I have also updated my profile should anyone be interested to read it. Due to PMs and reviews requesting updates, I have added my responses below my biography on that page.  
><em>

**Chapter 12**

_Residence of Officer Ramon Cardenas, Folsom Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Stone took a deep breath as he walked up the inclining drive and prepared himself to face the SFPD officer at his home. Having known Cardenas on a professional standard since the level headed cop's graduation from the Academy, Stone decided to tread carefully. Despite the suspicious connections between Cardenas, Johnny Barker and Sean Tate, there was still little evidence to warrant an arrest. Upon reaching the welcome mat on the door step, the Lieutenant knocked lightly on the door and waited for sounds of movement indicating life inside the house. Just as he was about to rap his knuckles on the wood again, footsteps, followed by the dragging of a lock being pulled back, sounded.

"Hey Mike! What brings you by?" Cardenas's face broke into a sly grin when he opened the door, trying to mask his surprise at seeing the Lieutenant standing there.

"Ramon, you mind if I come in for a minute?" Stone cut straight to the chase.

"Ah, actually the place is a bit of a mess right now. Is something wrong? Do you need me to cover for someone?" Cardenas responded.

Stone detected an edginess in Cardenas's voice. "No, I just need to talk to you. It'll only be a minute." Stone gave a smile and spoke in tones of indifference.

"Alright. Sure. Come on in." Cardenas sighed heavily and stepped aside, allowing the Lieutenant inside his home. Stone had decided it was best to go see Cardenas alone so it wouldn't raise suspicion. After the visit to Barker's home, Keller reluctantly headed back to the station. He felt uneasy that Stone went ahead on his own but his cop mind told him that Cardenas would not expect to be questioned and there was still a chance he would be able to provide an explanation for his phone number ending up in Barker's apartment. Holding on to these thoughts eased the Inspector's mind from the worry that plagued it. A radio dispatch, answered by Keller, was passed on to McGarrett just before they pulled away from Barker's apartment building, letting the detective know that Dan Williams was awake. Both Stone and Keller acknowledged the detective's decision to head back to General Hospital.

...

"Take a seat." Cardenas welcomed Stone flatly. "Can I pour you a drink? I've got some coffee, orange juice? I'd offer you a beer but you're on duty." Giving a forced laugh, Cardenas followed Stone to the living room, a frown forming on his face which he tried to push aside. _What the hell does he want?_

"No thanks, Ramon. This won't take long." Stone maintained his cool, non-plussed composure as he took a seat on the recliner. He continued to eye Cardenas until he too sat down on the sofa opposite him. The tension broke as a large German Sheppard bounded into the living room and made a bee-line for the Lieutenant, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and his tail swishing from side to side.

"Well, well, well, what have we here huh? C'mere you!" Stone's face broke into a grin as he leaned forward, cupping the dog's head in his hands and affectionately ruffling its fur. The animal let out whimpered noises of excitement and reached up to lick the Lieutenant's aged face. "Whoa, whoa boy!" Stone inched his head away from the dog's and turned to face Cardenas. "He sure misses me." Stone chuckled.

"Down, boy! _Rasputin! Hey!_ Come on now." Cardenas whistled at the overly enthusiastic animal. Rasputin turned his head and heeded his master's instructions. He bounded away toward the back sliding door and jumped out. "Sorry about that!" Cardenas apologized.

"No need. He's just happy to see me!" Stone replied as he settled back in his seat.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Mike?" Cardenas questioned, searching the older man's features for tell-tale signs that he knew _something._

…_.._

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

Pacing Dr Moore's office, the tall, dark haired detective finally sat back down in his seat facing the physician. "Let me get this straight, Doctor, you're telling me that you don't know _when_ or _if_ Danny will regain his memory? What kind of a prognosis is that?" McGarrett demanded sharply

"Look, detective, if I could tell you more, don't you think I would?" Dr Moore's patience had also reached its limits as far as dealing with the detective was concerned. He wondered how the doctors in Hawaii persevered.

"What about this neurologist, Dr Fleming? Can't he do _something_?" McGarrett pressed.

"Mr McGarrett, you don't seem to understand. There _is_ no cure for amnesia. Dr Fleming is still with Danny, running some tests. So far, he is concerned about the possibility that your detective sustained brain damage. Until we can determine the seriousness of his condition, there's nothing more we can do but pray and provide Danny with the support he needs. Your impatience and disregard in following hospital guidelines is not helping the young man!" Taking a deep breath, Dr Moore looked McGarrett in the eye and waited for the explosion to hit

McGarrett had received his share of reprimands from Doc Bergman back in Honolulu but for some reason, this felt different. Maybe it was the fact that Dr Moore had shown him more patience than he knew, deep down inside, he deserved. Whatever the reason, the detective lowered his gaze and cleared his throat before meeting the doctor's eyes again.

When the silence threatened to stretch uncomfortably, Dr Moore sighed and gave the man before him a weak smile. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

McGarrett nodded and answered weakly, "Thanks, I could use one."

"I won't be long." Dr Moore stood up and as he passed McGarrett's chair, he placed a hand on his shoulder and added, "I'll check with Dr Fleming on the way and see if it's okay for you to see Danny."

"Thank you." McGarrett replied, ignoring the man's comforting hand giving him a quick pat on the shoulder before he heard the door shut behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN:** Once again, thank you for reading! _

_ (Beta read)  
><em>

**Chapter 13**

_Residence of Officer Ramon Cardenas, Folsom Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Stone could sense Cardenas was studying him but if he was perturbed by it, he didn't let it show. "Steve and I found something interesting today in an apartment that was rented by Johnny Barker. I thought you'd like to know since you were working on the crime scene yesterday morning."

"Johnny Barker?" Cardenas raised his brows, falsely oblivious.

"The John Doe we found in the alley off Montgomery. Ring any bells, Ramon?" Stone persisted.

Feigning to be racking his brain, Cardenas then replied, "Yeah I remember. The kid that got shot-up?"

"That's the one. You mind telling me what your telephone number was doing in Barker's apartment?" Not wishing to waste anymore time, Stone cut right to the heart of the matter.

"What are you talking about, Mike? How could my number end up there?" Cardenas scoffed.

"You tell me, Ramon. You tell me."

"Sorry, Mike, but I really don't know what to say. But I'm getting this feeling you didn't come here to pass on information about the investigation. You came here to get _information_ which I don't have! Are you saying I'm involved in some kid's murder?" Ramon rose from his sitting position, growing more nervous by the minute. "Look, I'm expecting guests tonight, so I really don't have time for this!"

"Sit down Ramon. I'm not finished! Now, we can either do this here or at the station. Which will it be?" Stone was done playing good cop. He stayed seated on the recliner in a semi-relaxed position, all the while paying close attention to Cardenas's movements.

"I don't believe this!" Cardenas threw his hands up in the air then took a deep breath to steady himself before returning to the sofa.

"You're telling me you don't know how or why your number came to be in the possession of Johnny Barker? Is that correct?" Stone continued with his questioning.

"That's right. Obviously somebody planted it there to set me up, though I have the faintest idea why!" Cardenas retorted.

"Okay. Okay, let's say that I believe you. Would you help sort this mess up by coming down to the station and signing a statement to that affect?" Stone asked, warily.

"Sure Mike! But not today, I told you I have guests coming. I won't have time to - "

"You're going to have to make time, Ramon! This is a murder investigation not some hot-shot taking a car for a joy ride!" Stone cut in, as he grew impatient.

"Look, I'll stop by at the station first thing in the morning. So you found my phone number in Barker's apartment. So what? Maybe someone's holding a grudge on me for a bust, hell, I don't know, Mike!" Agitated, Cardenas flared up at once and stood up.

"_So what? _You're telling me you're not the least bit worried that someone set you up? Oh come on, I don't buy that! Not for a second!" Stone, this time, also climbed to his feet.

"Look, I don't have time for this! Unless you want to arrest me, Mike, I suggest you leave." Cardenas lowered his voice dangerously and pointed at the front door, his dark eyes blazing like hot coals.

Stone sighed and continued toward the front door. When he felt Cardenas following close behind, he turned around and said, "One more thing. If you can think of any reason why someone would want to connect you with Barker's murder, call me. I'll be at General Hospital. Williams has regained consciousness. Steve and McGarrett are with him now. It looks like he'll be able to tell us something, after all."

Cardenas said nothing but swallowed and continued to see Stone to the door. A nerve in his cheek twitched and Stone's gut told him Cardenas knew a lot more than he was willing to share. Williams' identity was not known to anyone outside of selected hospital staff including Dr Moore, SFPD Captain Olsen, Inspectors Tanner, Keller and himself. No one else in their unit knew and it worried Stone that Cardenas showed no surprise when he referred to the detective by his name rather than that of his undercover persona, Wilcox.

…..

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

Entering the ICU ward, McGarrett was a little relieved to find Dan propped up against his pillows, in a semi sitting position. There were tubes snaking up one of his arms and his eyes had a far-away look about them that made the lead Five-O detective feel uneasy. "Danno." McGarrett began then stopped himself when he realized he'd just called his second in command by the nick name he had given him. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused. My head hurts, but at least the room stopped spinning." Dan answered in a semi-detached voice.

"Well, you sound a little better today, my friend." McGarrett forced a small smile to appear on his weary face as he pulled up a chair and sat down. "Dr Fleming said I could see you for a little while. He'll be back soon so I can't stay long."

Dan nodded and looked away at the window as if the curtains suddenly warranted his attention. McGarrett shifted in his chair uncomfortably. _What does one say at a time like this? He doesn't even know my name!_

"Dr Moore says you're my boss in Hawaii." Still not meeting McGarrett's gaze, Dan broke the silence first.

"That's right." Steve replied softly. What he really wanted to say was, _I was more than just your boss, Danno_, but he was forewarned by Dr Moore from revealing too much, too soon.

"And I was your second in command for a unit called Five-O?" Dan at last turned to face McGarrett.

"You remember?" McGarrett asked hopefully.

"No, Dr Moore told me." Dan could see the spark in the older man's eyes go out, as his hopes of Dan's memory returning was dashed. "I'm sorry, I'm _trying_ to remember. I keep going over the information I was given in my head, but I still can't remember."

"It'll come to you. Just take your time. Let yourself heal." McGarrett looked Dan in the eyes as he spoke to him. _Nothing. No hint of recognition. No Danno. Just a man lost._

"I keep telling myself that too. Do I have family in Hawaii? I don't want to worry them."

"No. You have an aunt who lives in New York. I haven't called her yet." McGarrett felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of his stomach for delaying the phone call.

"Don't. Please don't call her. Don't tell her I'm here. I can't put my family through this. I'm not dying and it's bad enough you have to see me like this." Dan reached for McGarrett's arm and grasped it as he pleaded. The head of Five-O took a painful swallow when he realized just how weak the young man was. He barely felt the grip on his arm tighten and his skin was so cold to the touch, he could feel the coolness through his suit jacket.

"Okay, Danny, but if you don't get better soon, she _has_ the right to know." McGarrett felt his throat constrict as the words left his lips. He glanced down as Dan removed his grip from his arm and allowed his hand to rest on the bed sheet by his side again. "Only then. Promise me!"

"You have my word."

"Good. Thank you." Dan closed his eyes and lay back against the pillows, worn out by his efforts.

"Danny, I want you to know something. I'm going to help you get through this any way I can. I won't rest until you get your memory back. That's a promise. I'll never give up on you. Remember that." McGarrett waited for Dan's response but he could already see the steady rise and fall of the young man's chest indicating he had fallen asleep. "Because you mean…" The detective clenched his fist and brought it up to his lips. Squeezing his eyes shut against the burning sensation behind them, he bit down hard against his knuckles to keep a cry from escaping deep within him.


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN:** Thank you to all those who read my chapters so far. This chapter and others that will follow are inspired by the "Streets of San Francisco" Season 2 episode, titled, "Commitment".  
><em>

_ (This Chapter has been Beta read)  
><em>

**Chapter 14**

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

A soft knock on the door brought McGarrett out of his reverie. Clearing his throat, he turned to see who had entered the room. A nurse poked her head around the door frame and said in a timid voice, "Mr McGarrett? I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's a phone call for you, sir."

"Thank you." The detective croaked.

"You can take it at the receptionist's desk." Smiling, the nurse bowed her head and disappeared.

McGarrett took one last, long look at his injured detective lying helplessly on the bed before leaving him to sleep. He made his way to the empty reception desk and picked up the phone. "McGarrett."

"Steve. It's Chin. How's Danny?" the caller on the other line asked.

"Serious, Chin. He's still in ICU. A neurologist was brought in this morning to run some tests. There's a possibility Danny sustained brain damage from a heavy blow to the head with an object of some kind. He has amnesia." McGarrett took several deep breaths and pulled himself together as he relayed Danny's condition to the detective on the other line.

"_Amnesia?_"

"Yeah. He can't remember who he is, who I am or anything about Five-O."McGarrett continued.

"How long will it last, Steve?"

"The doctors don't know. It could be permanent, depending on the severity of his physical injuries."

"Does his Aunt Clara know?"

"No. Although Danny doesn't remember who she is, he requested that I not inform her. To be honest, I don't think he'd be able to withstand the emotional stress if she did come along to see him."

"Good call, Steve."Chin replied approvingly.

"I hope so, Chin. I hope so. Is everything okay at the fort?" McGarrett changed the subject and rubbed the sleep from his sore eyes.

"Yeah. The governor had to go to Maui for a few days. Kono and I have been working over-time to put some cases to bed. Apart from that, nothing for you to worry about. It sounds like you have enough on your plate. I'm so sorry to hear about Danny. I hope you get whoever is responsible! Is there anything we can do, Steve?" Chin's own voice betrayed his feelings of deep concern for his colleague and friend.

"Yeah, Chin. Pray."

…..

_SFPD, Bureau of Inspectors, 850 Bryant Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Steve Keller sat at his desk consumed in his paperwork when hurried footsteps approached him from behind. "Let's go to my office." Stone passed his partner's desk and continued to his office. Keller reacted at once and followed the senior Lieutenant.

"Close the door, will you." Stone instructed as he shook out of his coat and hung it on the stand, then sat behind his desk.

"What's going on, Mike? Did you see Cardenas?" Keller began his barrage of questions even before he sat himself down in front of his partner.

"Yeah, I saw him. He's a crook. A _stinking_ crook!" Stone replied disgustedly.

"What? No way!" Keller's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yes _way_, buddy boy! You know what else? We can't touch him! Not unless we can prove beyond a reason of a doubt that he is connected to both Johnny Barker and Sean Tate and at least one of the murders. So far, all we have is a piece of paper with an imprint of Cardenas's telephone number and the words _Wilcox = Williams _on it."

"I just can't believe it! One of our own, Mike?" Keller said incredulously.

"Oh and another thing, Cardenas knows who Williams is. He's the leak that put that detective in the hospital, I'm sure of it!"

"So what do we do?" inquired the young Inspector.

"I made Cardenas believe Williams is talking to us right now!" Stone replied.

"Wouldn't that put Williams in more danger?"

"That's right. If we can make Cardenas, Tate and whoever else is involved think Williams can give us the information we need to put them away, they'll panic. They will try to silence our young friend and in doing so, they will make mistakes. We'll be there to pick up the pieces they leave behind. Here's what I need you to do. Go home, get some sleep then meet me in a few hours at the hospital. I need you to stand guard in Williams' room tonight. Not by his door. I want you inside. There's a blind spot where you can sit in the room without being seen from the window at the door. I'm removing the guards outside his room to make it look more _inviting_. Don't worry, McGarrett and I will be positioned in the rooms on either side of Williams." Stone instructed his partner who sat listening intently to every word.

"Got it, Mike." Standing up, Keller turned to leave the office.

"I'll call you around seven." Stone called out before Keller opened the door, as he glanced at his watch.

"Right." Keller responded then opened the door and left the office.

…_.._

_Kajukenbo Dojo, Pine Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Cardenas's face reddened as he marched right up to the Kajukenbo sijo. "Your boy slipped, Tate! When you got Barker to call me for the information on Williams, he wrote it all down, including my number! The cops know. It's all over for me and for you!"

"Relax. All they have is a phone number which can be obtained in many different ways for various reasons. They have nothing on you so quit hollering!" Tate rounded on the Latino man.

"That's not all of it! Williams is awake and he's talking!"

Tate swore out loud and wheeled around, slamming his fist into the punching bag with such force, it swung like a pendulum. Breathing heavily, the martial arts instructor turned around and glared at Cardenas. "You know what your next job is, now, don't you?"

"No! No way, man! I can't take him out. I'm not going to jail for murder!" Cardenas shot back, heatedly.

"You'll go to jail if that kid cop talks! Remember Larsen?" Tate's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm giving you the cold, hard facts! The Snakes killed Barker, because you pulled the trigger on one of their own, Larsen, when he followed you. You're already up for a murder charge. Barker was my best student! You owe him his life." Tate snapped, threateningly.

"Williams is guarded!"

"Not my problem. You're still wearing a badge aren't you? Use it!" Tate strode over to Cardenas and stood a foot apart from him.

"How am I supposed to make it look like Williams had an accident huh?" Cardenas shot back.

"Use your imagination. You're a cop. You've seen enough murders out there to work out the best methods. You got away with Larsen's so far. I don't care how you do it, just get it done!" Tate ordered menacingly, grabbing a handful of Cardenas's collar and bringing him up close to his face before pushing him away again.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: **__This is based on the Streets Of San Francisco episode "Commitment". Thank you for reading! (This has been beta read for grammar)  
><em>

**Chapter 15 **

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

The Lieutenant waited for McGarrett to digest the idea of catching Cardenas in the act of committing a felony. The detective stopped his incessant pacing of the waiting room floor and turned to face Stone who stood expectantly.

"You're saying we're going to use Danny as bait?" McGarrett clarified in a disagreeable tone.

"It's worth a shot. Besides, he'll be safe. Steve will be in his room, ready and so will we in the adjoining rooms." Stone reasoned.

"I still don't like it, Lieutenant. There _has_ to be another way!" McGarrett shook his head.

Before Stone could respond, a knock on the door signalled the arrival of Keller and Dr Moore. "Gentlemen, I've just spoken to Dr Fleming and we both agreed that Danny Williams is in no condition to be subjected to undergo any more traumatic experiences." The doctor declared.

After a brief moment of silence, Stone nodded and sighed in resignation. "You're right. I'm sorry. Looks like we'll have to think of another way." He directed a glance at McGarrett.

"I can think of one." Keller piped up and all eyes turned to him like magnets. "Dr Moore, is Danny strong enough to be relocated to another room?"

"If need be to protect him, yes, we can move him to another ward." Dr Moore eyed the Inspector curiously.

"Okay, here's what I propose. I take Danny's place in his room. It's dark and chances are Cardenas or anyone of Tate's men aren't going to want to draw attention to themselves by switching on the lights. They'll never know it's me in that bed until they make their move." Keller propositioned.

Although he believed his partner's idea had potential, Stone couldn't help but feel a certain degree of protectiveness towards him. Still, he tried not to let his personal feelings show. "That could work. You're both around the same age and physical type." Stone contemplated aloud.

"It could be dangerous. You'll be taking a big risk in there. Remember, we can't move in until the suspect is in position for the kill." McGarrett shifted his gaze from Stone to Keller.

"I understand that, detective and I appreciate the concern but they'll be expecting to attack someone in a weakened state, which will give me a great advantage." Keller stood his ground even though he was nervously thinking about his own safety. He pushed his apprehensive thoughts aside and stood calmly.

"Alright. If no one has any further objections, we have plenty of work to do before visiting hours are over." Stone replied as he checked the time on his watch.

"Let's get on with it." McGarrett stated.

"I'll organize for the patient's removal from his room." Dr Moore excused himself and left the three men to discuss their plans.

…..

_Hawaii Five-O Head Quarters, Iolani Palace, Honolulu, 1972_

The cool breeze blew through the French doors and disturbed the pile of paperwork sitting atop the desk of Steve McGarrett's office. The figure stood within the dim room as he looked out on to the Lanai where an older man of oriental descent stood, staring at the night sky. "Chin. Aren't you supposed to be goin' home now, Bruddah?" Kono Kalakaua called out to his colleague.

"Yeah, Kono. I just can't help but wonder about Danny. You should have heard Steve today. I could hear it in his voice. He's real worried about him." Chin turned around and walked back into the office.

"Me too. I've been thinking about him all day. I'm praying real hard too. Wish I could be dere for dem." The Hawaiian added.

"I know Kono. I'll call Steve again first thing in the morning. It's getting late. Let's go home." Chin laid a hand on Kono's shoulder and guided him to the door. Together they left the office, closing the door behind them.

…..

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

The corridors of General Hospital became deserted as the night wore on. A slender figure passed the empty reception desk and walked silently towards the ICU ward down the hall. Preparing to produce his badge to the officers he expected to meet outside the room, he was surprised to see there was no one there. _Strange._ _Something's not right! _The SFPD officer was already feeling ill at ease by how seemingly simple it was to go on un-noticed lurking in the hospital corridors and stair wells, just before visiting hours were over.

Pausing in the middle of the hall, Cardenas, swallowed and reconsidered his next move. Alarm bells rang shrilly in his head but he knew if he backed out now, he would be a dead man and if he went through that door, there was a chance he would fall into a trap set up by Stone. He decided to take the latter option and hoped that luck was on his side. _Worst case scenario, I could still out smart Stone. They have nothing on me! _Cardenas kept telling himself as he proceeded to the door of Danny Williams' ward. Squinting his eyes as he looked through the small window, he could see the sleeping form of the detective he sought. He took a deep breath, gripped the handle of the door with a gloved hand and turned it.


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: **__This is based on the Streets episode "Commitment". Thanks for reading! This has been beta read for grammar._

_ Letting you all know that there is a "Streets of San Francisco" category now (at last!) on this site - thanks to "meixel" for informing me know in a review. I have decided, due to how far I have already gone with this story, I will keep this tale posted in this fandom. I will begin posting "Streets of San Francisco" fan fiction in the new year which will be posted in its appropriate category, including more cross-overs. I hope you will continue to follow my stories in that fandom if you have enjoyed this one.  
><em>

**Chapter 16 **

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

Pushing open the door wider, Cardenas swiftly and carefully scanned the room before entering slowly. He peered behind the door and saw no one. The corridors were lit dimly and filtered very little light into the room but it was enough to see the figure laying on the bed with the sheets pulled up to his neck. Walking into the room, Cardenas shut the door quietly after him and crept to the built in closet behind it. He opened it and pulled out the object he had expected to find. Clutching the pillow in one hand, he closed the closet door with the other then approached the bedside. He sat down in the chair by the bed and checked his watch. Sitting back in a relaxed position he waited for what he thought was the appropriate length of time, all the while listening carefully for any sound of movement from outside the room. Finally, after consulting his watch again, he decided it was safe to do what he came to accomplish. Gripping the pillow tightly with both hands, Cardenas could feel his heart hammering in his chest and hoped it wouldn't wake the detective. He stood up, went close to the bed and made his move in one quick flash. He pushed the pillow down hard over the face of the prone form who came alive at once and began to struggle harder than Cardenas anticipated.

…..

Keller had pulled in one lungful of air when he felt a presence looming over him. He had peered beneath semi-closed eyelids and watched his would-be attacker's every move shortly after his entry to the room. He knew what the man was going to do. As soon as the offending object was shoved into his face obstructing his breathing and vision, the Inspector used both his instincts and his training to extricate himself from his predicament. Bringing up his knees, he kicked out and felt his legs connect with the man who was pinning him down on to the bed. Caught off guard by Steve's strength and sudden movements, the man lost his balance and fell back to the floor, knocking down the glass of water on the bedside table with his elbow. Keller launched himself off the bed and pounced on his attacker who struggled to get to his feet. The Inspector took hold of the man's right arm and twisted it behind his back as he pinned him down against the slippery, wet, tiled floor. Lights illuminated the room as two men burst through the door, pistols drawn.

"I got him!" Keller called out breathlessly as he quickly frisked the suspect for weapons. He could clearly see the identity of the man was none other than Officer Ramon Cardenas. "You're under arrest Cardenas, for the attempted murder of a police officer. You have the right to remain silent –"

"I know my rights rookie!" Cardenas cut across Keller with anger marring his every word.

"Okay. On your feet!" Keller ordered once he had removed Cardenas's gun from its shoulder holster and passed it to his senior partner who stowed it in his pocket. Hauling the arrested man to his feet, Keller felt his foot slide out from under him as the sole of his shoe failed to grip the wet floor. An enraged Cardenas mustered all his strength to pull himself out of Keller's grip then wheeled around and drove his fist hard into the young Inspector's stomach before launching himself straight into Stone's arms. The seasoned cop swung Cardenas against the wall and cuffed him. "Don't even try it!" Stone growled into his ear.

Seeing the Lieutenant had a firm hold on Cardenas, McGarrett stepped toward the downed Inspector and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Keller gasped as he slowly climbed to his feet, still hunched over and winded.

"Here, sit down. Easy, Inspector." McGarrett took hold of Keller's upper arm and guided him to the bed. Keller sat on the edge with his arms wrapped around himself.

Hurried footsteps raced towards them from the hall and voices could be heard getting louder. Three SFPD officers were followed by two orderlies and a flustered Dr Moore as they paused outside the room.

"Cardenas, you're a disgrace to SFPD!" Stone snapped then passed Cardenas over to the officers by the door. "Get him out of my sight!"

"I'll go with them. I'd like to ask Cardenas some questions." McGarrett announced as he headed for the door, passing Stone on the way. "Thanks." He added as an after-thought.

"We'll be right behind you. And Detective, don't thank me, thank my partner." Stone replied then glanced over worriedly at Keller who sat, doubled over.

"Yeah. He did just fine, Lieutenant." McGarrett nodded with approval in his voice as Stone made his way over to his ill-looking partner.

"Are you alright, buddy boy?" Stone asked quietly as he sat down next to Keller and gave the younger man a gentle pat on the back.

"Once I can breathe properly again, yeah I'll be ok." Keller croaked weakly.

"You did great, you know that! The plan worked better than I thought. I'm proud of you!" Stone smiled at his partner who gave a weak grin in return. "You sure, you're okay?"

"Mike, if you ask me that one more one, I'm going to hurl!" Keller joked as he slowly straightened and found his breathing returning to normal.

Chuckling, Stone gave Keller's shoulder an affectionate squeeze then the two climbed to their feet and headed out of the ward. They thanked Dr Moore for his part and departed the building. Arresting Cardenas was a big step in their favor, but they knew they had a lot of work ahead of them and very little time to find and convict Tate and end his operation.


	17. Chapter 17

**_AN_: **_I would like to thank my beta for editing this chapter and for my wonderful readers who are reading my story. Also a BIG thank you for those of you who had the time to provide feed back in the form of reviews and PMs. I appreciate every one of them. I have one more update to post prior to Christmas (unless something comes up and I am not able to hop on to the internet to tell you) then I will continue my updates after Christmas. For details, please see my profile page in the lower section, where I will endeavor to post news on story updates. I hope you enjoy..._

**Chapter 17**

_SFPD, Bureau of Inspectors, 850 Bryant Street, San Francisco, 1972_

McGarrett stood with his back flat against the wall and arms crossed in front of him in the interrogation room of SFPD. Lieutenant Mike Stone sat in the seat opposite Ramon Cardenas in the center of the room with a table separating them.

"Four years on the force huh? Such a waste. Such a terrible waste. You really could've been something you know. The Captain says you were up for promotion next fall. I guess he'll be reconsidering now." Stone shook his head slowly as he voiced the deep disappointment and regret he felt for Cardenas's life choices.

"I have nothing to say until my lawyer is present, Mike, so save the lecture. I'm done listening to you." Cardenas replied bitterly.

"Maybe you're done listening, but we're not done talking and I believe you'll find there will be much to say when your good lawyer arrives. That is, unless you're pleading guilty for your actions, in which case the only thing you have going for you is the court's leniency." McGarrett reprimanded as he walked towards the table then stopped and glared at Cardenas.

"What are you? Some big shot detective from Hawaii? Let me tell you something, San Francisco is not some tropical paradise like that little island you flew from. Not everything is black and white!" Cardenas uttered in McGarrett's direction.

"Are you finished?" The tall detective said coolly. When no answer was forthcoming, he continued, "I've seen things in my tropical paradise that would make the hardest of men break. So spare me the platitudes, Cardenas! You're right, not everything is black and white. We all know the world is filled with shades of grey. We're not talking about that! We're talking about the lives of young people being wasted, day in, day out. And for _what?_" McGarrett drilled. "For standing on the wrong street corner? Or giving some guy a look he doesn't like? Some of these kids are barely old enough to shave, let alone buy a gun and fire it into another human being. It's our job to protect them! Our job to save them!"

"I have the right to remain silent." Cardenas replied, barely audibly, turning his face away from both McGarrett and Stone.

Sighing, Stone pushed his chair back and rose from it. Giving Cardenas one last, long look of hopelessness, the Lieutenant motioned for the detective to follow him out of the room.

Once outside, Stone closed the door and said quietly, "Let him sleep on it tonight in his cell. He might feel differently tomorrow. We can leave the questions until then. Besides, we could all use a good night's sleep, especially you!"

"Yeah, you're right. I want to be up early to see how Danny's doing."

"You sure care a lot about him."

"We've been through a lot together." McGarrett answered, meeting Stone's gentle gaze. For some reason that McGarrett couldn't comprehend, he felt at ease sharing his feelings with Stone where Dan was concerned. Something, that although anyone who knew them could see, McGarrett kept a low profile on. He was a man who always strived to keep his innermost emotions well hidden from the public eye.

Stone nodded, as a silent understanding passed between the two seasoned cops and together they called it a night.

_...  
><em>

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

Dan Williams tossed and turned, his body bathed in a cold sweat as he relived a vivid nightmare.

_He was running down the deserted hallway, his shoes slip sliding on the polished floorboards. He'd been searching for something in a room, but the image of the room was nothing but a blur. He rounded a corner then opened the door. It was dark. He was outside and the street was devoid of traffic and people. He heard hurried footsteps behind him and he had taken off again. Down the street he ran,__ then he ducked into an alleyway. Trying to control his breathing, Dan reached down and pulled out a small silver pistol from an ankle holster. Then, pressing himself flat against the wall, he peered around the corner of the brick wall to catch a glimpse of his apparent pursuer. A trash can fell behind him and he turned around abruptly, holding his gun out ahead of him. His heart pounded and perspiration coated his face. A stray cat, dark as night, the culprit of the cacophony, hissed then slunk into the shadows. Suddenly Dan felt a presence behind him. He turned on his heel quickly but not quick enough. Something hard crashed against the side of his head. The pain was unforgiving but sheer darkness greeted him as he felt himself falling and drifting all at the same time_.

Dan sat straight up, jolted by the events enfolding in his dream state. He gripped the linen sheets tightly in his hands and panted like he'd been on a long run. Running his fingers through his damp curls, he brought his hands over his face and wiped away the sweat. He winced in pain as he disturbed the bandage covering the still raw wound beneath. The bruise high up on his cheek bone gave a painful twinge. As he dropped his arms back down, more pain shot up his right arm. Feeling in the dark with fumbling and trembling fingers, he realized he had tugged at the IV needle. Relieved it was still embedded in his flesh, he took a deep, ragged breath and let it out slowly, trying to regain a steady rhythm. He thought about the dream once again and of the questions that had been plaguing him since he first regained consciousness. _Who was he? What was he searching for in that room in the dream? Who had jumped him in the alley? _


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: **This chapter has been beta read. Thank you to all my readers and my reviewers :) **I would like to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year or in Hawaiian "Mele Kalikimaka and Hau'oli Makahiki Hou!"**  
><em>

_This is my last update for this story until after Christmas...I hope y'all enjoy it!_

**Chapter 18**

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

The meeting with Dr Fleming had taken a little over an hour out of McGarrett's morning at the hospital. The detective listened intently as the neurologist outlined Dan's present condition in more detail using medical terms for which McGarrett had no patience. According to Dr Fleming, Dan was likely to recover from his physical injuries sooner than when he was initially diagnosed. His main concern was the damage inflicted psychologically. Dan was going to be under close observation with a schedule of counselling sessions to follow his recovery.

"Alright Doc." McGarrett sighed despondently at the prognosis. There was little else he could say without the risk of seeming to be rude to the man who he knew was doing everything he could to help his best friend. There was one question he did long to ask. "When can Danny go back home, to Hawaii?"

"It all depends on his progress. As soon as he is fit to be discharged, you can speak to his counsellor." Dr Fleming replied.

"Thanks Doc." McGarrett clenched his fists as he stood up and excused himself to make a phone call. He couldn't bear another minute to be in the same room as Dr Fleming. _Counsellor? You mean a shrink! _McGarrett thought harshly. The very suggestion that Danny see a psychiatrist twisted his insides. _Danny is not a crazy individual. He is a lost and confused young man who just needs time and people who care about him to be there for him, not some shrink! _Lost in his solemn musings, the detective slammed the door behind him without really meaning to. Wincing, he brushed his guilt aside and pressed on down the corridor towards the reception desk.

…..

_SFPD, Bureau of Inspectors, 850 Bryant Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Lieutenant Mike Stone reigned in his temper upon hearing his suspect had succeeded in his request for bail. There were further talks on plea bargains with the DA, none of which Cardenas was interested in, and neither was Stone. The seasoned cop knew they had a case, if only he could obtain enough solid evidence to put not just Cardenas behind bars but everyone involved in the murders and gun running operation. Cardenas, in the meantime maintained his innocence, even going as far as threatening to file a lawsuit against SFPD. The phone rang and Stone picked up the receiver after the second ring.

"Stone, it's McGarrett. Is Cardenas talking?"

"No. He's out on bail."

"_What?"_ There was no doubt McGarrett was no longer holding his feelings on the matter in check. He was furious.

"Look, I know. I just heard myself. I'm waiting on approval for a warrant to search Sean Tate's home and work premises." Stone responded unenthusiastically.

"You don't think we'll get it." McGarrett commented flatly.

"I don't know. I'll call you as soon as I get an answer. How's Williams?"

"Asleep. Doc says he should pull through but he still doesn't know if this _amnesia _will cause any permanent damage." McGarrett answered in a voice full of despair. He didn't want to tell Stone the truth or even admit it to himself but a nagging sensation had settled itself in his gut that Dan was beginning to fake being asleep to avoid visitors. He hoped that it wasn't true but he couldn't shake off the feeling.

"McGarrett, why don't you go back to your room and get some rest. I'll send my partner over to take watch. As soon as I get my hands on this warrant, I'll pick you up and we'll head over to that dojo on Pine Street." Stone suggested, in a tone that spoke of friendship and good sense. He waited for the detective to adamantly voice his refusal to leave the hospital and was surprised to hear the contrary.

"Yeah, I might just do that. Thanks. I'll wait until Keller gets here then I'll go." McGarrett accepted Stone's offer with a heavy heart. It was a small consolation to him that his decision was based on the hopes that Danny would feel less pressured by allowing him some space to deal with his condition.

…..

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

Dan Williams was less than keen at the prospect of acquiring another baby sitter to watching over him and looking at him like there was a chance he would keel over at any given moment. He had noted McGarrett's deep concern for him but it only made him feel worse. Each time he visited, Dan could see the detective expected some form of improvement. It pained him to find the hope written all over the older man's face diminishing during his stay by his bedside. Even the doctors were scrutinizing him like he was some kind of lab rat. It made him feel uncomfortable and miserable. He wanted nothing more than to leave the hospital and try to piece together the missing pieces of his mind, alone.

_I've got to get out of here! I can't stay here another day._


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: **__Thank you to all who have been following this story right up to Christmas. Hope you all had a fantastic Christmas with your loved ones._

_This chapter is a New Year's gift to "meixel"!_

_In response to the reviews by "Maudlin Mush" and "jodm" regarding Danny's behavior as he suffers from amnesia I have added some trivia which can be read below this chapter. I wish to thank these two lovely reviewers for their attentiveness while reading this story._

**Chapter 19**

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

As the Ford Galaxy eased into a parking space at General Hospital, Inspector Steve Keller contemplated bringing the half empty packet of sunflower seeds with him but decided it was probably best he left it in the car. If he and Williams were to engage in some sort of conversation, he didn't think it would look appropriate to casually chew his way into his usual habit. After all, he barely even knew the detective. Throwing the scrunched up packet into the already overflowing glove compartment, Keller caught his partner raise his eyebrows at him. "What?"

"Nothing. I just hope you realize that I'm not driving all the way back here if you change your mind!" Stone quipped with a bemused expression on his face.

"Very funny, Mike." Steve responded with a hint of sarcasm before exiting the vehicle and closing the door after him.

"I'll pick you up for a late dinner, buddy-boy." Stone called out through the open window then pulled out back onto the street.

Keller made his way into the hospital towards Dan Williams' room, smiling warmly at the receptionist as he passed her desk. "Oh, Inspector!" the young woman called out, stopping Keller in his tracks. As he turned around to double back, she continued, "If you're looking for Mr McGarrett, he's with Mr Williams."

"Thank you." The Inspector replied with a grin then proceeded down the corridor.

When Keller reached the door to Williams' room, he greeted the dark haired detective who had just walked out the door.

"He's asleep." McGarrett informed Keller who could hear the disappointment and despair in his voice.

"I'll pull up a chair and sit out…" Keller took the detective's comment to mean Dan Williams should be left alone to rest but to his surprise, McGarrett cut him off.

"Would you do me a favor, Inspector? Could you stay in the room with him? I don't want him to wake up alone and do nothing but stare at that wall he's been staring at each time I've seen him open up his eyes." McGarrett said in a low voice.

Keller had to admit that he was taken aback by McGarrett's request. The detective's sudden confidence in him was so unexpected that the young Inspector stood staring at the man before him for what seemed like an unreasonable length of time before he finally answered, " Yeah, sure. I'll do that. I'll call you if Williams remembers anything."

"Thanks, I appreciate that, Inspector." McGarrett nodded then walked away, rubbing the stiff muscles at the back of his neck. Ever since the Inspector had volunteered to be used as bait, risking his life to protect his second in command, McGarrett felt his respect for him had grown considerably. In a way, his courage and sense of duty reminded him of Dan.

…..

Entering the ward as quietly as he could, Keller shrugged out of his tan coat, which he placed it across the back of the chair, then helped himself to a magazine from the pile on the table. He glanced over at the sleeping form of Dan Williams then sat himself down in the chair in the corner of the room, facing the door.

Dan Williams could hear someone turning the pages of a magazine somewhere in the room. He'd been thirsty for some time but had feigned sleep during McGarrett's presence earlier. Thinking that it was safe for him to reveal his conscious state without feeling like he was going to be scrutinized under a microscope or overwhelmed with worried vibes, Dan opened his eyes and blinked several times to bring his vision into clarity. He caught sight of a vaguely familiar looking figure wearing a pinstriped white shirt with a maroon tie sitting casually in the chair next to the window. A magazine was held open in his hands as his eyes scanned through the contents. Dan shifted on the bed and reached for his glass of water, only to remember the nurse had taken it away after he took some pain relief medication that morning. His movements didn't go unnoticed and the figure seated in his room glanced up from the magazine.

"Hey, you're awake." Keller commented in a casual tone.

"Yeah, I…" Dan's throat was so parched he could barely talk. Embarrassed by the croak that issued from his throat, he licked his lips and sat up higher against his pillows.

"Can I get you some water?" Keller asked as he eyed the detective carefully.

Dan nodded his appreciation.

"I'll be right back." Keller stood up, leaving the magazine on his seat then walked out of the room. Closing it behind him, he checked the corridor for any nurses or orderlies. Finding the corridor was empty, he walked briskly toward the end of the hall, not wishing to venture away from his post longer or further than necessary. Much to his relief he saw a young nurse pushing a trolley laden with white linen sheets heading for the elevator. Keller hurried to intercept her.

…..

Listening to the footsteps outside his room fading away, Dan's mind began to formulate his escape from the ward that imprisoned him. Climbing out of bed carefully but as swiftly as he could manage, Dan headed for the closet. The room started to spin and he reached out gripping the edge of the table to steady himself. As soon as the vertigo passed, he hurried to the closet, wrenching the door open and retrieving his clothing which had been laundered and folded away in a neat pile. Clutching his belongings against his chest, Dan felt his pulse quicken its rhythm as he slowly opened the door leading out to the corridor. He could see the man that was stationed in his room speaking to a nurse at the end of the corridor. Wondering how he was going to reach the elevator without being seen, Dan decided he would have to stay concealed until he could lose his assigned watcher. He crept down the corridor, searching for a room to hide in. Taking a gamble he figured was worth taking, Dan found that one of the rooms halfway down the corridor was unlocked and he slipped inside. The room was similar to his but it was unoccupied. He closed the door behind him and leaned his head against it, peering through the small window.

…..

Keller had unwittingly frightened the nurse when he called out to her unexpectedly causing her to raise her hands to her face and knocking over the top most pile of linen to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Here, let me help you with that." Keller fumbled with retrieving the linen off the floor as the young woman breathed out a sigh of exasperation. "It's alright, I've got it, sir."

"I really am sorry." The Inspector's sincerity was rewarded by a small but genuine smile of understanding. "Listen, would you mind getting Mr Williams a glass of water, please? He's in room 115." Keller continued.

"Sure, I'll bring it over." The nurse replied as she parked her trolley alongside the wall and headed toward the cafeteria.

"Thank you." Keller thanked the woman though she was already walking away from him. The Inspector turned around and headed back to Williams' ward. Unseen by Keller, Williams made the most of his opportune moment and sneaked out of his hiding place when Keller opened the door to room 115. The detective knew he only had seconds before his disappearance was discovered. He dashed out into the corridor and took flight.

…..

Keller had only just stepped foot into the room when to his alarm he saw the bed was empty. After a quick glance at the rest of the room and seeing the detective was clearly nowhere to be seen, he rushed back out into the corridor. His eyes grew wide when they locked onto the fleeing detective reaching the elevator. "Hey! Wait!" Keller's yell was not acknowledged as Dan Williams disappeared into the elevator. By the time the Inspector reached the elevator, the doors had shut. "Damn it!" Keller grated between clenched teeth.

_**AN – Trivia:**_

_**According to the mayo clinic website, real life amnesia doesn't usually cause a person to lose their self- identity. After conducting some research, the various types of amnesia and its causes are extensive and complex. I have chosen to collaborate both fact and fanon into my story as far as Danny's condition is concerned which is why I have not altered his behavior. He is still acting the way Danny would if he didn't sustain amnesia. **_

_**Thank you **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN:** Thanks to all my readers for reading, reviewing, PM-ing, and for being patient! Special thanks to my beta._******_**  
><strong>_**

**Chapter 20**

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

If there was any place that the young Inspector did not want to be in right at that moment, it was standing in Dr Moore's office facing Hawaii's top cop, McGarrett. The explosion that threatened to tear down the hospital walls combined with the young man's guilt was almost too much for Keller to take. Yet he stood his ground and took the pounding that rendered him speechless.

"How could you let him slip out of here? I trusted you, Keller! I trusted you to keep him safe and what did you do? You lost him! He's out there somewhere, with a serious head injury and the man who attempted to end his life is out on the streets, ready to try again!" McGarrett's temper has reached its crescendo as he verbally slammed into the Inspector. "Which way did he leave the hospital?"

"Look I'm really sorry I didn't-"

"I asked you a question!" McGarrett boomed, his steel blue eyes blazing with fury.

"He went into the elevator. By the time I got down to the lobby and hospital security blocked off all the exits, he was already gone. I didn't see which way he went, McGarrett. I'm sorry."

Before another round erupted from the detective, the door opened revealing an irate Dr Moore.

"Gentlemen, need I remind you that this is a hospital not a stadium? I can hear you all the way down the hall, Mr McGarrett! Kindly keep your voices down or I shall ask you to leave the building. I don't care how many badges you show me, I won't have you waking my patients and distressing them any further with your relentless hollering. Is that clear?" Dr Moore did not yell but his tone of voice made it profoundly clear he meant every word.

McGarrett took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself, then cleared his throat and said, "We're just about done, here. What was he wearing, Keller?"

"He was still in his hospital gown but I saw him carrying a bundle in his arms. When I checked his closet I saw his belongings were gone." Keller answered.

"Send out an APB. No. On second thoughts, I'll send it out myself!" McGarrett snapped then turned toward Dr Moore, "May I use your phone, Doctor?"

"Sure." Dr Moore answered crisply.

"Is there anything I can do?" Keller asked dejectedly.

"I think you've done enough, Inspector. Now, if you'll excuse me," McGarrett did not meet Keller's eyes as he picked up the receiver and dialled for the operator.

Taking the hint loud and clear that he was dismissed, Keller trudged out of the doctor's office with his head hung low. Dr Moore followed a moment later, seeing that the cacophony had ended.

…

_Folsom Street, San Francisco, 1972_

After changing into his casual clothes in an alleyway, Dan Williams found an old cap next to a dumpster and picked it up. He carefully placed it on his head in the hopes of hiding the bandage that circled his forehead. He walked at a steady pace down the street, keeping his head lowered to avoid unwanted attention. He wanted to walk faster but every now and then he was forced to stop and casually lean against the wall until the world stopped spinning. He figured it wasn't long until the effects of the pain killers wore off. A bus rolled to a stop at the curb and he realized he was standing next to a bus stop. Just before the bus pulled away again, Dan caught a glimpse of the destination sign at the front of it which read _Chinatown_. Something about _Chinatown_ sounded familiar. As the pull grew stronger to, an idea formed in his mind. He checked his pockets for loose change and remembered his clothes had been laundered and he had no money on him. _Great._ He had thought about waiting for the next bus to take him to _Chinatown_ but he needed money to pay for his fare. Sighing, he continued on his way.

Walking down an unfamiliar street in a strange city with no recollection of his identity, Dan felt so lost and alone. He shivered as a new sensation crept into his system, and it made him feel even more vulnerable. _Fear._

…..

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

The guilt ridden Inspector climbed into the passenger side of the tan sedan without making any eye contact with its driver.

"What's the matter, buddy boy? Did you decide you couldn't survive the afternoon without those seeds of yours?" Mike's chuckle ceased abruptly when he felt the vibes his partner was giving off. _Something was very wrong._ He had just returned to his office after grabbing a coffee when Inspector Tanner told him Keller had phoned in and requested that Stone pick him up. According to Tanner, the young Inspector sounded fine though he never mentioned his reasons for the shortened stay at the hospital. The Lieutenant thought it was odd but figured perhaps McGarrett had decided to camp out at General's cafeteria and didn't need the Inspector to stay.

"What's the matter, buddy boy?" Stone took on a more serious tone as he eyed his partner who looked rattled about something.

"I screwed up big time, Mike." Steve finally looked up into his mentor's eyes.

"What happened?" Stone cut the motor so they could talk.

"McGarrett trusted me. He placed Dan Williams' life in my care." Keller took a deep breath and let it out again.

"Steve, tell me what happened?" By now Stone's concern deepened. He'd never seen his partner this way before. He was shook up and the guilt in his eyes was all too obvious.

Keller relayed the events that took place at the hospital. When he was finished, Stone shook his head.

"Okay, first of all, I don't want you beating yourself up like this. Secondly, the way I see it is you got conned by Williams. I'm betting on him having already planned on running off before you were assigned to watch over him." Stone declared then paused to allow his words to sink in to his partner's guilt ridden mind. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Mike, it was bad enough I had to make the call to McGarrett!" Keller retorted sharply before lowering his voice, "I guess I just didn't think I could face you too." He turned away from his partner. What Keller really wanted to say was that he didn't think he could bear to look into his eyes. It was one thing to see the look of frustration and resentment in McGarrett's eyes but another thing to look into his partner's and see the disappointment and anger in them for his carelessness.

"You thought I was going chew you up and spit you back out now, didn't you?" Stone pressed.

"I screwed up." Keller mumbled, his eyes staring at the dash.

"Now you listen me!" Stone's commanding voice made Keller turn to face him once more. "We all make mistakes. That's what makes us human. McGarrett is just like the rest of us. He makes mistakes too. I'm not going to sit here wasting both our time reminding you of your mistake. Someone's done a good job of that already. Now, we have a detective to find. He's alone, confused and hurt. He's out there on the streets and it's our responsibility to find him." The Lieutenant gave his dejected partner an encouraging smile. "Am I getting through to you, buddy boy?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Not good enough! We're not moving until you look me in the eye and tell me I'm getting through to you."

"Yeah, Mike, I hear you! Now can we just go? We got a detective to find. He's alone, confused and hurt, remember?" A hint of a smile appeared on Keller's face.

"Don't you get cocky with me, buddy boy!" Stone mocked, relieved that he had his partner back on track. He started the ignition and pulled off the curb. The Lieutenant decided not to tell the young Inspector that he would have blown his top if it were Williams who had lost him. Keller was the closest thing he had to a son and he knew it himself that if anything happened to him, he would lose his cool. He'd been observing McGarrett's reactions toward Williams and he wasn't blind to the detective's protectiveness over his protégé. While he was not happy to hear about McGarrett's overzealous reaction when he berated his partner, he also understood the deeper reasons behind it. It was not just a matter of Keller's underestimating the wounded detective's intentions, it was McGarrett's personal feelings towards Williams. These were feelings that Stone could relate to when it came to his young partner who sat beside him.


	21. Chapter 21

**_**AN: **_**_Many thanks to all my readers and reviewers! This chapter brings in a character that you may or may not remember in "The Streets of San Francisco" series. Some fun - who can tell me which episode he came from? Hint: Season 1._

_This chapter has been beta read._

**Chapter 21**

_Folsom Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Pulling his dark jacket closed as the wind grew colder, Dan Williams walked along Folsom Street. Foot traffic dwindled when residential houses came into view. His head began to throb and the dizzy spells became more frequent. The detective wasn't sure how much longer he could keep on walking. Fewer cars were passing by and he had no idea where he was. All he could think about was going to _Chinatown. But how in the world am I going to get there without any money? _Then a thought occurred to him. It was something he didn't feel comfortable doing, but what other choices did he have? Standing on the edge of the curb, Dan held out an arm and hitched his thumb up and started hailing down cars.

…_.._

_Residence of Officer Ramon Cardenas, Folsom Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Ramon Cardenas strode out of his front door and noticed to his annoyance an unmarked patrol car was parked nearby. He hadn't heard from Tate or any of his men, which probably meant they suspected the phone lines were tapped into. Not one to sit idly at home, Cardenas contemplated on taking a drive to calm his nerves but after realizing he'd only be followed, thought that perhaps if he was on foot he could lose them someplace where cars can't go. It had been a good couple of days since he had a beer and his dry pallet was screaming for a drink at the Hotel not far from where he lived. _Well fellas, if you're gonna follow me, you might as well buy me a drink. _

As he walked up the street, he took a sidelong glance to see if the dark LTD would enter his field of vision. So far, he gathered they would probably let him walk a little further before passing him. Then they would wait for him at the lights until he caught up with them, all the while keeping an eye on him through the rear vision mirror. He knew the drill all too well having been on stake outs and patrols before. It was oddly strange being on the other side of the law, yet he could predict every move they made as if he were the one controlling them. A figure unsuccessfully hailing down cars caught his eye. _Ain't nobody gonna pick you up, buddy! _Cardenas snorted before doing a double take when something about the hitcher reminded him of someone. As he drew nearer he took in the man's height, clothing and parts of his face below the cap. _Well, I'll be damned! _Cardenas could hardly believe his eyes. Nor could he believe his luck. Here he was walking down the very street he lived on and the man he tried to silence was only a few feet away. How ironic, he thought, that he went to great lengths to even get near the man when all he needed to do was wait a day for the opportunity to fall right into his lap. _Damn that Sean Tate for his impatience! _ A car pulled up in front of him and Williams stepped inside. Cardenas quickly made a mental note of the licence plate details and the make of the car as he continued walking toward the public phone at the corner of the street. If he can't get to Williams, he knew someone who could. Someone who wanted nothing more than to end the detective's life once and for all. But first he needed to find out the registration of the car.

…..

_Alabama Street, San Francisco, 1972_

The Ford Galaxy drove down the length of Alabama Street for the second time, keeping a look out for the missing detective.

"We've been going up and down all these streets for almost an hour, Mike. I'm telling you, he couldn't have gotten very far. Where is he?" Keller mused aloud.

"Well, there's nowhere between here and the hospital that he could've used as a hideout. I'd say, since he probably had no money on him, he's hitched a ride." Stone answered, still scanning the street on both sides.

_"Central to Inspectors 8-1, do you copy?" _The radio crackled to life and the Lieutenant reached for the mike beneath the dash.

"Inspectors 8-1. I read you."

_ "We got a call in from one of our patrol vehicles tailing Cardenas. Williams' has been sighted on Folsom Street, entering a dark green sedan, possibly a Buick Riviera, 1967 model."_

"Registration?"

_"Waiting on DMV."_

"10-4"

"Well buddy boy, we may not have to search much longer. Let's head back to the office and give McGarrett a head's up though I have a feeling he already knows, in which case he'll be waiting for us." Stone informed his partner as he replaced the mike under the dash.

…..

_Folsom Street, San Francisco, 1972_

As the Buick drove down the long road, Dan Williams leaned his head against the glass of the passenger door. The pain in his skull had gotten worse and he was now feeling nauseous. The driver glanced worriedly at his passenger. He had pulled over to give the young stranger a ride. The young man said he needed to get to Chinatown and though the driver was heading to the Embarcadero, he told his passenger Chinatown was not too far out of his way. There was something about the way the young man hid his face beneath the cap and the way he carried himself that troubled the driver. He'd met and helped junkies get themselves cleaned up for half his life. The man beside him didn't look like a user but he was definitely on edge about something and maybe could use some help. He also suspected he was ill or hurt.

"What's your name, kid?" the gruff voice asked in a kind manner.

"Danny." The young detective replied uncertainly. The name still sounded strange to his own ears even though it was the name that everyone he'd seen had called him since he woke up in the hospital. It was not a name he was familiar with, no matter how many times he repeated it in his mind over and over again. It still sounded foreign to him.

"I'm Father Scarne. Where are you from, Danny? You don't look like a local," the priest attempted a conversation

"Hawaii." Dan replied curtly.

"Where about's in Hawaii? Are you from the Big Island?"

"Honolulu." Dan muttered. He wished this Father Scarne would stop with the questions. His head felt like it was going to split in two. He closed his eyes and pretended to be dozing off.

"Look, Danny, if you're in some kind of trouble, maybe I can help. Sometimes just talking about one's troubles can put the mind at ease." Scarne continued.

"I'm fine." Dan's stomach churned sickeningly and he had a feeling if Father Scarne expected to hear another word from him, it won't be just words spilling out of his mouth.

"If you change your mind –" Father Scarne began but stopped when he noticed the young man was hunched over, clutching his midsection. "Hey are you okay?" Scarne pulled the car over to the curb and the young man fumbled with the seat belt with one hand and the door handle with the other. The priest maybe past his middle years but his reflexes were still sharp. He helped free the young passenger out of the seatbelt and saw him push open the door. Scarne removed his own seat belt and climbed out of the driver's side door then rushed over to where Dan was on all fours, retching.

"Easy, kid, easy." Scarne placed his hand on the young man's back and gave it a gentle rub until the illness subsided then he helped him get to his feet. Dan's cap had fallen off his head and Father Scarne could now see that the young man was hurt. A bandage was wrapped around his forehead and bruises could be seen just below it.

"I'm sorry. If you could point me in the general direction, I think I'll walk the rest of the way." Dan said in between heaves.

"You're in no condition to be walking around! We're only half way to Chinatown. You'll never make it on foot. Look, kid, I got a place you can stay for the night. I'm sure whatever's in Chinatown can wait until tomorrow when you're feeling better. What do you say, huh?"

Dan looked up at the kind, lined face and nodded hesitantly. He knew the older man was right. There was no way he was going to even make it ten feet before he fell flat on his face. With the priest's hand about his shoulder he allowed himself to be guided back into the car.

…

_Hotel on Folsom, San Francisco, 1972_

The Latino officer slipped his last quarter into the coin slot of the phone booth and dialled the number that would connect him to the very man he wanted to speak to. Turning away from the jukebox, he placed a hand over his other ear to shut out the blaring music issuing from it. Every now and then he cast his eyes over to the front entrance for any sign of his _old buddies_ following his every move. He saw the same car that stood outside his home, parking across the street from the Hotel on his way in.

"It's me. I'm calling from a hotel, relax! Besides I'm the one who's standing on hot coals right now, not you! Will you just listen to what I have to say? Dan Williams is out. Yeah that's right, you heard me. I just saw him get into a car on Folsom. I couldn't believe it either. Yeah I'm sure! I was standing no more than several feet away. I'm telling you it was him! Get this, I know a guy from the DMV. I called him and talked my way into him giving me the registration details on the car. It belongs to some priest. Father Scarne. Yeah I got the address. Now, I can't go out there. I have a couple of tails I can't shake loose but you can. I'm betting if you talk to this guy, he'll tell you where he dropped off Williams. He's a priest and won't lie remember? I also know just how badly hurt Williams is. He won't get far. I gotta go, they're coming into the bar." Cardenas hung up just as the two officers dressed in civilian clothing entered the premises and after a casual glance in his direction they sat themselves down at the bar.


	22. Chapter 22

**_AN: _**_This chapter has been beta read.__  
><em>

**Chapter 22**

_SFPD, Bureau of Inspectors, 850 Bryant Street, San Francisco, 1972 _

It came to no surprise to Lieutenant Stone and his partner Inspector Keller when they walked into headquarters to find detective McGarrett pacing the floor outside of Stone's private office. Inspectors Tanner and Lessing sat at their desks, their heads moving to and fro as they followed the detective's ongoing ritual.

"McGarrett." Stone acknowledged the detective as he took off his hat.

"I suppose you heard what happened, Lieutenant." McGarrett replied indifferently, motioning his head in the direction of Keller.

"Let's talk in my office." Stone nodded then led the detective to his office with Keller in tow. Once they, entered, Keller closed the door behind them.

"Take a seat." Stone gestured to the empty chair in front of his desk. McGarrett nodded and sat down as the Lieutenant took off his coat and hung it on the coat stand along with his hat. He then proceeded to sit behind his desk with his hands clasped in front of him. "I don't know if you've been keeping tabs on the radio or if anyone already informed you, but we may have a strong lead on your boy. Apparently he was seen by a couple of our guys out on patrol entering a vehicle on Folsom Street about a half hour ago. We're just waiting on DMV records to give us a registration on the car so we can ask the driver where he took Williams. With any luck, he could take us right to him. Given your detective's condition, we have a good chance of catching up with him before morning."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." McGarrett replied with appreciation in his voice.

Just as Stone opened his mouth to respond further, the phone rang and he picked up the receiver.

McGarrett rose to his feet and turned to face Keller who stood by the door, a little uneasy after enduring the detective's volcanic explosion earlier. Bracing himself for another onslaught, Keller met the older man's steely gaze and waited.

"Look Inspector, about earlier…" McGarrett cleared his voice as he tried to speak his mind but Keller could see the inner turmoil the detective was battling as his brusque nature fought to regain the upper hand even though something was failing.

"Forget it." Keller waved the detective's attempt at an apology off and managed a small hesitant smile to convince him that an apology was not needed.

In the background, Stone listened to the DMV personnel as he gave him the registration details of the Buick Riviera that picked Williams up.

"Thanks, Karl for getting back to me so quickly! Father Scarne and I go back a long way. I'll head over to his place right away."

"Oh, one more thing, Mike. One of our guys told me he gave out the same information to someone from your department. I thought I'd mention it since it just seems odd that you never got the information from Cardenas first before you contacted us." Karl informed the Lieutenant.

"Wait a minute, did you say _Cardenas_?" Stone asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. Is something the matter, Mike?"

"When did your guy give Cardenas this information?"

"No more than say, a half hour ago. "

"Karl, I don't have time to explain right now but Cardenas is not to be given any further access to DMV records, effectively immediately!" Stone stated officially.

"Got it Mike!"

"Good Karl and thanks for the heads up." Mike ended the call and saw he had caught the attention of both McGarrett and Keller.  
>"What was that all about?" Keller voiced his question first.<p>

"What information was Cardenas given?" McGarrett added tautly.

"Some guy from the DMV got a call from our friend Cardenas who fished out the registration details of the car that Williams was seen getting into." Stone explained as he quickly got to his feet once more and reached for his coat and hat.

"Do we have the name of the idiot who handed this information?" McGarrett demanded hotly.

"Unfortunately the _idiot_ you're referring to doesn't know that Cardenas was arrested. He's very well known to some of the guys over at the DMV and they had no reason to refuse him information until now. We don't have the time to start pointing fingers. The important thing is we know Cardenas has this information and if we hurry, we might get to Williams first before somebody else does. Cardenas is being closely watched so chances are he had to slip past our guys and get in touch with someone who can get to Williams. This buys us extra time." Stone was out the door before he finished his theorizing. McGarrett and Keller followed closely behind him.

"We better get to the owner of the vehicle before Tate's men do. I have no doubt in my mind Cardenas would've called Tate as soon as he got the chance. If he has, there's no telling whether or not the person who gave Danno a ride would refuse a bribe or ignore a threat to hand over my detective." the Five-O chief continued as the three men left the building.

"You see, McGarrett, that's one thing we have going on our side. I happen to know the man who supposedly gave Williams a ride. He's a good friend of mine. There's no way that Father Joe Scarne would accept a bribe of any kind and give your man to Tate's men. He would also never give in to any threats made against him if another human being's life would be compromised. Knowing him the way I do, Joe would probably adopt Williams as one of his charges. He does this frequently; aiding those who have strayed on the wrong path, taking them in and turning their lives around. He takes trust and loyalty very seriously and not even the law can interfere with his mission. Believe me, detective, I tried. He won't betray Williams. In his present condition, Joe will mistake him for a lost soul in need of his protection and guidance." Stone reassured the detective as they neared the Ford Galaxy parked at the curb.

"Mike's right. If I were Williams, I'd probably be looking for a friend right now. He's in a strange city but I can relate to him wanting to leave the hospital in search of his own answers. He probably felt like a prisoner in that hospital room with us constantly breathing down his neck. No offense, detective but that's how I see it because if it were me I wouldn't have lasted that long in that place. I would want to get far away, even from Mike because to imagine seeing him go through the pain of trying to piece my life together again must feel like hell. A stranger would look at me differently just like the way Father Scarne would look at Williams. There's no emotional attachment." Keller interposed.

"I hope you're right. I'll follow behind you. Olsen arranged for a car for me earlier. I'm parked just up ahead." McGarrett called back as he made his way swiftly to a black sedan. Keller's words struck a chord in him, though he didn't think he could face the young man and admit that he was impressed by his intellect.

…..

_Folsom Street, San Francisco, 1972_

As the Buick Riviera drew nearer to The Embarcadero, Father Scarne threw a right turn into a quiet side street and slowed down as a run-down hotel came into view. He parked the car in the space then gently nudged his passenger to wake him. The young man stirred and moaned as he lifted his head from the side window and unbuckled his seat belt. "We're here." Scarne declared.

"China Town?" Dan asked groggily.

"No but we're not far from there. It's getting late and you could use a rest, son. Tomorrow I'll take you there myself on my way to the church." Scarne compromised.

Dan nodded and attempted to exit the vehicle himself but fell forward onto the curb.

"Hey, easy there. Let me give you a hand." The greying priest insisted as he stepped out and walked over to the other side to give his young companion a hand. Dan accepted the offer and together they walked up to the hotel entrance. "I'll get you a room for the night then I'll swing by in the morning and pick you up. My apartment's just around the corner if you need anything. Unfortunately I don't have a spare room at my place and I figured you could use some privacy."

"Why are you doing this? Helping me?" Dan stopped short of the door and looked into Father Scarne's grey eyes.

"Because if I don't, then who will? Look I'm not doing you any real favors here. This is the cheapest place in the district and chances are Walt, the guy who runs the place, will probably let you stay for free as long as you keep his dog Raven company. He doesn't like to be left alone and knowing Walt, tonight being Friday night, he'll be out playing cards until dawn. I'm still trying to convince him that gambling is a sin. Someday I'll make him come around." For a moment Scarne stood still as he wistfully thought about his friend, Walt Samuels.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me." Dan murmured gratefully.

Scarne smiled and nodded then he placed a steadying hand on Dan's back as he pushed open the door and led the young man inside the dreary hotel complex. "Oh and in case you're wondering, Raven is part wolf, part who knows what. Don't worry, he's never barked in his life and spends most of his time sleeping, so long as he knows someone will be there when he wakes up." Scarne whispered as an after-thought. Dan smiled weakly, feeling more at ease than he had since he first woke up in General Hospital. For some reason, he felt he could like and trust Scarne and decided that listening to his advice might not be such a foolish idea.

…..

_Kajukenbo Dojo, Pine Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Sean Tate handed the athletic blond youth a set of car keys and gave him a friendly clap on the shoulder before ruffling his hair. "Remember, I don't want a dead priest on our hands. We have enough complications as it is with McGarrett sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong. Find the cop and waste him. Make it look like an accident. Just make sure Williams is dead, then call me. I'm counting on you not to fail me."

"I won't," the young hood,Riley Griffin , promised as he pushed aside the nervousness that started to infiltrate his system. There was no way he would allow Tate to see his uneasiness for he knew the Kajukenbo master would only see it as a sign of weakness. Taking a deep breath he bowed to his _Sijo_ then set off to fulfil his mission.


	23. Chapter 23

_**AN:** Thanks to all my readers and reviewers for their patience. Special thanks to my beta who has amazingly found the the time to edit this despite a hectic schedule.**  
><strong>_

**Chapter 23**

_Residence of Father Joseph Scarne, 1972_

A knock on the door brought Father Scarne to his feet. He'd only just rested on the sofa after returning from the hotel where he helped Danny settle into a room. Opening the front door of his apartment, Scarne was met by a burly young man who looked to be in his early twenties standing on his doorstep.

"Hi, I was hoping you could help me, Father. I'm looking for my cousin. His name is Dan Williams and he may be badly hurt. He's about my height, with short curly blond hair and is a few years older than me. Please, if you know where he might be, it could be a matter of life and death! I must find him." The young man implored.

"Young man, perhaps you better come inside." Father Scarne invited the youth into his home. He wasn't sure if he believed him or trusted his intentions but he was certain they knew the same Danny who had been his passenger earlier. He wanted to know if the stranger was telling the truth and more disturbingly, how he knew where to look. "Take a seat. Can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks. I won't be staying. I really need to find my cousin."

"What makes you think I know where your cousin is? I don't believe we've met before." Scarne stated calculatedly.

"When I saw him get into your car, I took down your registration number and my sister who works at the DMV got me your address. I don't want her to get into trouble but she knows that Dan is in trouble and needs my help. You see, I couldn't go to the police. He's an addict and I'm trying to find him so I can get him the help he needs." The young man spoke hurriedly, almost stumbling over his own words.

Scarne's suspicions that the young man was not who he claimed to be grew stronger with each scripted word spoken. There was no genuine concern voiced by the young man, only the urgent tones of an impatient and nervous individual in dire need of information to suit his own purposes. "I'm sorry but you must have me mistaken for somebody else. I thought perhaps I knew your friend but I can see clearly now that's not the case. Later tonight I'll be visiting the shelter. Should I come across this Dan Williams, I'll call you. What's your name and how will I reach you?" Scarne replied. He reached for the note pad and pen on the desk beside him and handed both to the young man who hesitated in taking them.

"I haven't checked in at a hotel yet. Do you know of one nearby?"

"I don't think there are any decent places around here –"

"I _never_ asked if there was anyplace _decent_! I asked if there was a place I could stay? A hotel?" The youth raised his voice almost in a threatening manner.

"A couple of blocks down. On Fremont Street. I have the number for it." Scarne kept his answer short and to the point, hoping that the stranger would take his word for it and be on his way so that he could warn Danny. Something about the young man troubled him greatly.

"I'll be waiting for your call." The young man replied darkly then handed the notepad and pen back to Scarne before hurrying out the door without a thank you or farewell.

Scarne looked down at the note pad and pen in his hands and furrowed his brow, baffled by his visitor's imposing manner. He picked up the phone and dialed the number of Danny's hotel room.

"Danny, it's Father Scarne here. Sorry to wake you. I thought I'd best let you know that someone just came by looking for you. He said he was your cousin but never told me his name. I didn't tell him where you were staying or that we met." Scarne detailed over the phone.

"Father, there's something you should know about me. I ran into some trouble recently and I'm having a difficult time remembering certain things in my life right now. I can't say if I have a cousin but I appreciate what you did for me." Dan replied, his voice thick from sleep. He had dozed off on the bed shortly after checking into the room which he shared with Raven, the hotel manager's dog.

"Be careful, Danny," cautioned Father Scarne before hanging up. Little did he know the young man who had just paid him a visit stood right outside his apartment with his ear pressed against the door, eavesdropping on the one sided conversation that took place within.

…..

_Hotel on Essex, San Francisco, 1972_

Dan Williams had just replaced the receiver on the cradle when a knock on the door made his head turn. Taking his eyes off the door for a brief moment, he saw to his relief that the jet black dog, Raven, lay unperturbed in the corner with his head rested on his front paws. His owner Walt had told Dan that Raven had a keen sense when it came to strangers knocking on doors. According to the hotel manager he paid little heed to visitors he was familiar with but when it came to strangers, Raven would be at the door on high alert. Dan opened the door and smiled at the thin, scruffy looking man holding a food tray in his hand. "Walt, you really shouldn't. I'm not all that hungry."

"Bah! Not hungry eh? Why, lad, you're looking too peaky for my liking! I have for ye some soup and crackers." Walt practically barged his way into the room and laid the tray down on the small table near Raven whose striking steely gaze drifted up to his owner and best friend. "Try to get some soup into ye. _He'll _eat yer crackers. Loves 'em." Walt gestured at Raven.

"I still don't know how to thank you." Dan rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little uncomfortable by Walt's kindness.

"I told ye it's ye I should be thanking, not the other way round. I can't go anywhere without him scratching at the door, howling away and waking up my guests! I'm on my way out now so you two better stay nice and quiet." Walt replied with mock seriousness before his weathered face broke into a grin, bearing several missing teeth. "If ye need anything, Ernie is looking after the front desk."

Dan thanked Walt once more before closing the door after him then turned around and smiled at the animal who stared up at the table, smacking his lips with his tongue. "Okay, you can have my crackers."

…..

Riley Griffin drove down Essex Street, his eyes peering out on both sides in search of nearby hotels. _Williams has to be staying nearby_. He slammed on the breaks as he passed a run-down hotel towards the end of the street. Scarne had lied to him about there being no hotels nearby and there could only be one reason why. Griffin was confident he'd find Dan Williams in one of its rooms. Backing up the car, Griffin parked it across the street. He unzipped his jacket and checked that the .22 nestled in his pocket was loaded then climbed out of the car. Walking at a casual pace, he entered the Hotel foyer and approached the empty desk. He looked around and saw no one in sight but he could hear cheering and the TV blaring from a room behind the desk to the left hand side. Griffin pulled the guest book sitting on top of the counter toward him then opened it and searched for the latest entry. He cursed silently and closed the book when no Dan Williams or Father Scarne was recorded. Noticing the bell sitting on the counter, he rang it three times until an overweight middle-aged man approached him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for Dan Williams. I'm his cousin and Father Scarne is a mutual friend. I was told I could find Dan staying here."

The man stood with a confounded look upon his face as he scratched the top of his head, racking his brain. "No, we don't have anyone by that name, kid, but we do have a Danny staying here if that helps?"

"Yeah that's the guy! He sometimes goes by that name." Griffin snapped his fingers and smiled.

"He's in room 12, just down the hall. He's staying in the boss's room."

Riley Griffin thanked the man who returned to the television set in his office, then he walked briskly toward Dan Williams' room.


	24. Chapter 24

_**AN: **Thank you very much to all my readers for reading! Special thanks to my beta for taking the time out of her hectic schedule to edit my story - you are wonderful!  
><em>

**Chapter 24**

_Residence of Father Joseph Scarne, 1972_

Grabbing his coat, Father Scarne decided to head over to the Hotel where his young friend was staying. He couldn't shake the uneasiness he felt after the unexpected visit by the stranger several minutes earlier. Just as he opened his front door, he was met by a familiar face. The face of a friend. Mike Stone of the SFPD Homicide department stood at the door with one hand raised ready to knock on his front door. A smile on the aging Lieutenant's face was quickly replaced by a look of professionalism. Two other men stood flanking Mike. The younger of the two, he recognized as Inspector Steve Keller; Mike's partner.

"Joe, I'm sorry to drop in like this but we need to talk. It's urgent. Would you mind if we came in a moment?" Stone asked, feeling like he was barging in at an inconvenient time.

"Not at all. In fact I'm glad you came. Maybe you can help with something that's been troubling me." Scarne moved aside and pulled the door open wider to allow his guests into his home. "Take a seat"

"No, no we won't be staying long. Thanks anyway. This is Detective Steve McGarrett of Hawaii Five-O." Stone introduced the man in the dark blue suit who shook Scarne's hand.

"What can I do for you, Mike?"

"Joe, did you give a young man a ride today? He's about five eight or nine and short sandy blond hair."

"As a matter of fact I did and I wanted to talk to you about him. He told me his name was Danny and he was from Hawaii but what he was doing in San Francisco, I really couldn't say. Is he in some kind of trouble with the law?"

"No, nothing like that – " Stone began but was cut off by McGarrett.

"Can you tell us where he is? Please, it's vital that we know." The detective interjected.

After a quick glance in the Lieutenant's direction and seeing the man nod in encouragement, Scarne met the detective's gaze. "He's staying at the hotel on Essex, just around the corner from here. You can't miss it. If he's not in trouble with the law, then would you mind me asking why you boys are looking for him?"

"Joe, given the highly dangerous circumstances of a case we're working on, I think the less you know the safer it will be for you. All I can tell you is this young man has been gravely hurt and his life is in danger if we don't get to him." Stone explained solemnly.

"Thank you Father for your information." McGarrett added before turning for the door.

"There's something you should probably know before you go, detective." Scarne called out then continued when McGarrett turned back to face him. "Someone else was looking for him just before you came here."

"Did you tell him where Danny is staying?" McGarrett demanded edgily.

"No but he knew I had given the young man a lift. He also knew who he was."

"Did he tell you his name? What did he look like?" Keller interposed.

"He didn't give me his name but he was young, maybe early twenties to mid-twenties, well-built kid, blond wavy hair. He was about your height." Scarne gestured toward Keller. "Look, I was on my way to the hotel to check up on Danny. This kid looking for him says he was his cousin and left in a real hurry. Since he asked if there were any hotels nearby, something tells me he's out there checking out the guest lists in all the hotels around. That won't take long since there are only three."

"Let's go!" In his haste, McGarrett neglected to thank the priest as he flew out the apartment door.

"Thanks, Joe. We'll take it from here." Stone nodded his gratitude as did Keller before they both dashed out after the detective leaving Scarne in a state of confusion and concern for the young man he befriended.

…..

_Hotel on Essex, San Francisco, 1972_

Dan awoke with a start at the sound of knocking on the door. He slowly rolled off the bed and waited until the vertigo subsided before rising to his feet. A low growl came from underneath the table and Dan saw Raven had his head raised above the ground, his teeth bared in a mask of savagery. Dan recalled that the animal had been docile since his arrival and taken no interest in him or in Walt who had visited earlier. Whoever was at the door was someone Raven sensed as a threat. Dan looked around the bare room for something he could use as a weapon to defend himself if he needed to. A flashlight sat on the bedside table. Retrieving it, he made his way to the door and slowly opened it. The door was forced open by the person behind it, sending Dan stumbling back expectantly. Gripping the flashlight in his hand like a baton, Dan lunged at the intruder who dodged with little effort. The man grabbed Dan's shirt and swung him against the wall. Dazed, the injured officer dropped to his knees. A loud growl followed by a cry of pain sounded behind him and Dan jerked his head back. A knife fell from the intruder's outstretched hand as Raven's jaw clamped down tightly on the intruder's arm. Dan rose to his feet in time to see the man hit the animal with his fist and free himself before drawing out a small pistol and aiming it at the stunned creature. Anger pulsed through Dan and he dove into the gunman, in an attempt to wrestle the weapon out of his hands. An elbow to the jaw sent Dan reeling backward. Hackles raised, teeth gnashing, Raven crouched low, ready to pounce. The blond hood swung his gun around and fired a round into animal causing it to yelp shrilly in pain before it collapsed in a whimpering heap. Breathing heavily, the gunman sought the one he came to kill only to find he was no longer in the room. Cursing, he ran out the open door and caught sight of Dan fleeing down the hall toward the hotel entrance. Running after his quarry, the young man ignored the overweight man behind the reception desk who called out to him.

Dan's heart pounded as he ran out into the street with his attacker at his heels, pointing a gun at his back. Dizziness washed over him once more and his feet tripped over the curb as he tried to cross the street. His pursuer caught up to him as he fell and he lay still as the barrel of the pistol pressed against his back. "Get up and do as I say!" the voice growled breathlessly. Dan swallowed then complied and slowly climbed to his feet aided by the man behind him who had a handful of his shirt. "Who are you?" Dan asked in fear, anger and confusion.

"You really don't remember me do you? Just keep quiet and get moving!" the gunman commanded as he gave Dan a shove toward a car parked nearby.

Riley Griffin had originally planned to subdue the detective in the hotel room before driving him out to the bay but he hadn't anticipated a dog getting in his way and screwing up his plans. Now he'd have to do things the hard way. The gunshot and the chase that followed were starting to attract attention from curious onlookers. Not wanting to murder Dan in front of witnesses, he pulled his sleeve over the pistol and kept it hidden from view as he ordered Dan in a low voice to get into the car.


	25. Chapter 25

_**AN:** Thanks to all my readers and those who reviewed and put my story on their alerts/favorites lists. Special thanks to my beta!_

**Chapter 25**

_Hotel on Essex, San Francisco, 1972_

As the LTDs screeched to a halt outside the ramshackle hotel, the detectives exited their vehicles and hastily approached the front entrance. They were greeted by a balding middle aged man who sounded breathless and looked distressed.

"Are you the hotel manager, Sir?" McGarrett addressed the man by the door.

"No but I look after the front desk when Walt's not around. Look, I'd like to report a shooting! My boss's dog just got shot up by a guy who was looking for another guy." Ernie replied as he wiped the sweat off his brow with his sleeve.

"Which way did he go?" Stone asked in an urgent tone.

"Towards the Embarcadero." Ernie pointed down the road.

"The man he was looking for, is he here?" McGarrett continued.

"He ran out into the street and this guy chased after him. The next thing I saw they got in a car – a blue Mustang I think, and sped off around the corner. I went to Danny's room – Danny is the guy that…." Ernie's babbling was cut off by the impatient detective.

"Thank you. You've been a great help!" McGarrett cut across Ernie's rambling.

"Steve, check out the room then call for back up and a forensics crew. I want the place sealed off!" Stone instructed his partner who nodded and hurried into the hotel. Turning to McGarrett he said, "Let's go! We'll take your car." Together the two men filed into the black sedan and drove down the street in the direction given to them by the hotel clerk.

…..

_The Embarcadero, Folsom Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Dan Williams sat in the driver's seat of the metallic blue Mustang, a gun trained on him as he drove down Folsom Street. His head ached fiercely and the blow to his jaw had worsened the pain. With his vision beginning to blur, he found himself slowly veering into oncoming traffic.

"Watch your driving, man!" Griffin dug the barrel of the gun into Dan's ribs. He wasn't sure if Dan was deliberately driving in such a careless fashion or if the detective's head injury accounted for it. Either way, they were traveling at high speeds and the last thing he wanted to be in was an accident. As they reached the area around the Wharf, Griffin told Dan to make a right turn. They continued their journey down the length of the Embarcadero until they noticed the thinning traffic. Dan swallowed hard at the very possibility that he was being forced to drive to a quiet spot to have his life ended by a man he did not even recognize.

"Okay, pull over here."

The command broke through Dan's dark thoughts. He took a deep breath then turned to face his captor. "Look I – " The words died on his lips as he stared at the pistol pointing into his face. The young man's finger was already firmly placed on the trigger.

"Shut up and get out of the car nice and slow!"

"Alright. I'm getting out now. Just take it easy." Dan raised his hands in the air and maintained eye contact with the youth and did as he was instructed. The sea breeze blew through Dan's sandy hair and he winced as the bruises on his face stung from the chill. Night had well and truly fallen and he was standing on a lonely street with the edgy hood brandishing a pistol at him. "You don't have to do this. I don't even know who you are. You see, I was in some kind of accident and I've got amnesia. I can't even remember who I am." Dan tried to talk the man down as he backed away from his adversary closing in on him.

"Move!" Griffin tried to ignore the pain that flared in his arm from Raven's deep bite. He had barely noticed the pain radiating up his arm until now.

Dan stopped moving backwards all of a sudden as his eyes caught the tremble in the gunman's hand. Keeping his eyes focused on his attacker's face, Dan waited for an opportune moment to strike. He knew he didn't have much time left and right now timing was everything. He wanted to shake his head to clear away the haziness in his vision but to do so he could miss his opportunity. He could hear the water lapping behind him, telling him that he was not far from the water's edge.

"You might as well know who I am. Name's Riley Griffin. Ring any bells, cop?" Griffin asked sarcastically.

Something about the sarcasm told Dan that Griffin was trying to hide his nervousness beneath a street-wise exterior. A man who set out to commit a murder of his own accord would act differently. Someone must have put him up to the task. _How would I know that? I guess the doc was right, I must've been a cop,_ Dan thought as he racked his brain for the name and finding nothing. "No, I don't remember which is why I can't understand how I could be a threat to you or the people you work for."

"I never said I worked for anyone!" Getting agitated, Griffin started moving forward again.

Dan opened his mouth to answer but a car could be heard screeching its tires followed by sirens closing in. Griffin turned his head to take a quick glance behind him and it was the very distraction that Dan needed to take his chances. Lunging forward, he wrestled Griffin for the gun. The injury to Griffin's arm evened the odds a little with Dan in his weakened form. The gun went off as the two continued to their struggle to gain the upper hand. With a hard shove, Griffin managed to push Dan away allowing him room to pistol whip the detective across the face. Dan lost consciousness almost immediately from the impact. Swaying on his feet, Griffin pushed Dan's limp body into the water. The sirens and neon lights of SFPD black and whites signaled their arrival on the scene. Turning around, Griffin saw a black sedan followed by two marked cars closing in. He pocketed the pistol then ran to his car and climbed in. Turning the key in the ignition, the hood started the car and floored the Mustang back out onto the street before speeding off into the night.

…..

Lieutenant Stone and Detective McGarrett saw to their horror someone pushed over the side of the Embarcadero walkway and into the water. They could then see the attacker take off in the direction of a car matching the description Ernie had given them. By the time they got close enough to see the number plates, the car sped off, fleeing the scene. Stone reached for the mike below the dash and radioed for the back-up team to give chase

After parking the vehicle, both McGarrett and Stone jumped out of the car and raced to the edge of the concrete, searching in the darkness for any sign of the victim. Two SFPD officers joined them and one shone his flashlight into the water. It didn't take long for the officer to catch sight of the unconscious form floating face down near the surface. The man didn't hesitate but jumped into the water and brought the figure to the edge where both Stone and McGarrett helped to lift him back out of the water and onto the asphalt. It was clear from the flashlight shining down over the inert form that it was Dan Williams. "Call an ambulance!" Stone called out at the officers emerging from a second marked police car.

"Danno!" McGarrett tried to rouse his detective as he shook him by the shoulders. When there was no response, the head of Hawaii Five-O checked for a pulse and leaned forward to determine if Dan's vitals could be detected. _Not breathing!_ McGarrett's face drained of color and a sickening feeling settled in his gut as he realized he was losing his detective. "He's not breathing, Stone!"

The Lieutenant's eyes widened in shock at the revelation that the young man was dying.

_**AN: **__Apologies to my readers and my beta for leaving this with such an evil cliffie_!


	26. Chapter 26

_**AN:** Special thanks to my readers as always for continuing to read my story and for their support and to my beta._

**Chapter 26**

_China Basin, San Francisco,_

For Detective Steve McGarrett, time seemed to be at a stand-still as he rapidly performed CPR on his young protégé, Dan Williams. The Lieutenant who knelt beside him could only watch, feeling helpless and at a loss for words of encouragement. With every passing second, McGarrett felt Dan's life ebbing away. _Come on, breathe! Don't die on me._ His silent prayers were answered when the young detective's body jerked and he began to cough and splutter.

"Easy, Danno, easy." McGarrett croaked as he helped Dan onto his side with Stone's assistance. For a fleeting moment the seasoned detectives' eyes met and relief was painted on both their faces. When the coughing spasm subsided, Dan lay on his back and looked up into a familiar face. He wanted to say his name but the pain in his oxygen deprived lungs caused him to squeeze his eyes shut. As he lay gasping, darkness closed in on him and before he could fight it, the darkness dragged him under.

"Danno! Danno!" McGarrett called out as Stone pressed his fingers against Dan's neck, feeling for his carotid artery.

"I think he's just passed out." Stone declared then he turned his head as an ambulance pulled up and two medics hurried toward them.

McGarrett nodded and sighed when he saw that though Dan had lost consciousness, he was breathing. The tall detective rose to his feet and allowed the medic to work on his friend. After a moment he asked the medic how Dan was faring.

"His vitals are strong but we can't say how serious his injuries are until we have him checked into the ER." One of the medics replied.

"Lieutenant! We just got a report on that Mustang. It's cruising down Mission Street near 4th Street," an SFPD officer informed Stone.

"I want this area cordoned off as a crime scene and I want road blocks placed at strategic locations across the highways leading out of town. I don't want that car stopped but I do want to slow him down enough so I can tail him." Stone instructed the officer before turning to McGarrett, "You go on ahead and ride with Williams. I'll go find whoever did this and bring him in," Stone assured the detective who looked down gravely at his injured partner as he was moved onto a gurney.

"No, I can't let you do this on your own." McGarrett shook his head in disagreement. "Let's go, Lieutenant." It pained the detective to his very core to leave his friend's side but he knew there was nothing useful he could do for him. Dan's life was in the hands of qualified doctors and nurses. The best thing he could be doing for Dan was to find the culprits who did this to him while the trail was still hot to follow. After one last look at the young man who lay on the gurney with a blanket pulled over him, McGarrett forced himself to move away from the tableau. Together he and Stone made their way to the black LTD and entered the vehicle with the big cop behind the wheel.

…..

_Van Ness Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

It didn't take long for the black sedan to catch up to the blue Mustang. Finally the car turned into Van Ness Avenue. Its driver seemed unaware he was being followed. It took the detective's entire professional standard to keep his head on straight and remain patient by not closing the distance.

"He's turning off into Pine Street." Stone observed. The radio crackled to life and he picked up the mike from under the dash. It was Keller.

"Go ahead buddy boy,"

_"Mike, I've got everything covered here at the hotel. I'm just leaving the scene now." _Keller responded.

"Good. We just turned into Pine Street. It looks like our suspect is heading someplace in particular so we're going to hang loose and see where he takes us. Do me a favor will you? Contact General Hospital and have a man standing guard outside Dan Williams' door. A second attempt has just been made on his life. We found him in the water at China Basin."

"_Okay, I'll get right on it. Do you need back up?" _

"No, not right now. Whoever this guy is, he may lead us right to the source of all our problems. If he sees a cavalry with flashing lights behind his tail, he'll panic and we'll be back to square one."

_"Be careful." _

"10-4." Stone broke off the connection and replaced the mike.

McGarrett pulled the car over and watched the Mustang ahead turn into a driveway then disappear.

"Doesn't look like an apartment block." Stone commented as he leaned forward and peered out the windshield.

"There's a sign below the awning. I can't make out what it says. It's too dark." McGarrett frowned and sighed. "There's only one way we'll find out."

"Now hold on a minute McGarrett. We've got to think this through before we go barging in there. We don't know what or who we'll be dealing with and more importantly how many. Let's sit it out for a little while. Stake the place out." Stone rationalized. He had no doubt that under normal circumstances the Five-O detective would not be so hasty to enter what could very well be the lion's den. The attempts on the top cop's young partner and the injuries that resulted had obviously affected his better judgement.

McGarrett turned to look Stone in the eye and saw his misjudgement mirrored back at him. "You're right."

…..

_Kajukenbo Dojo, Pine Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Riley Griffin's heart hammered in his chest as he ran into Sean Tate in the hall way of the dojo. "I killed him, Sijo! I did it!" Trying to hide the fear in his eyes, Riley's eyes avoided Tate's.

"Good. Did you leave anything behind that can be traced back to you or to me?" Tate's eyes narrowed as he studied the young man before him.

"No, I threw him in the bay." Griffin replied in a less than confident voice.

"What about the priest? Did you cause any trouble?"

Riley shook his head, "No he was just a dumb priest. He tried to warn Williams' I was looking for him but didn't realized that he led me right to the cop!"

"You did well. Tomorrow I'll send Charlie to keep an eye out on the priest and make sure he minds his business."

Just as Griffin opened his mouth to respond the buzzer for the front door alerted them of unexpected visitors.

"Were you followed?" Tate demanded.

The young hood swallowed before he answered in a weak voice, "N-no. I swear I didn't see anyone…"

Tate grabbed a handful of his student's shirt and pulled him closer. "You better not have brought the fuzz here!"


	27. Chapter 27

_**AN:** Mahalo to all my readers - you rock! Special thanks to my beta for helping me improve in my grammar. _

_ A get well soon tribute to "honu59"!**  
><strong>_

**Chapter 27**

_Kajukenbo Dojo, Pine Street, San Francisco, 1972_

The waiting ground on McGarrett's nerves and a muscle in his cheek twitched as he continued to stare at the entrance of the building.

"Let's go." Stone announced suddenly. He turned to see the detective in the passenger seat nod. Quietly, they climbed out of the car then walked up to the sidewalk. No longer obscured by the awning as they drew closer to the entrance of the building, Stone and McGarrett could now read the sign above the entrance, _Kajukenbo_. To the side of the front doors was the drive way that the Mustang had driven down. As Stone peered down the driveway, he could see a roller door which had been pulled shut.

"Tate." McGarrett whispered. There was no doubt in his mind Sean Tate ran the dojo and if they could find the driver of the Mustang in the premises, there was a sure chance they could link him with Tate.

Stone reached for the door-bell beside the door frame and pressed it. Through the glass he could see the blinds drawn shut. He waited for half a minute before pressing it again. Finally footsteps could be heard approaching the entrance.

The door opened and there stood a tall, well-built man sporting a look of annoyance as he shifted his gaze from Stone to McGarrett. "Yes?"

"Lieutenant Stone, SFPD. Are you Mr Sean Tate?" Stone asked.

Tate's eyes narrowed at McGarrett before he turned to face Stone. He folded his arms across his chest as he snarled, "It's a little late for lessons, Lieutenant. Why don't you gentleman come by my office tomorrow – with a warrant!" Tate tried to shut the door but McGarrett's hand slammed against the wooden crossbars between the glass panels which shook from the impact. "McGarrett, unless you would like to pay for damages made to my property, I suggest you take your hand away,_ now_

"You're under suspicion of harboring a murder suspect!" McGarrett snapped.

Tate laughed sardonically and leaned against the doorframe, "You have _no_ warrant and you have _no_ proof!"

"Mr Tate, the car we followed from the scene of a heinous crime was seen entering the driveway of this building. The San Francisco Police Department is concerned for the safety of the community. I can obtain a search warrant without leaving the sidewalk I am standing on should you feel we would need one. Now that would simply be a waste of all our time." Stone explained.

"Unless you have something to hide," McGarrett added.

"Alright." Tate sighed exasperatedly as he stepped back and gestured for the two detectives to enter. "But I can assure you gentlemen that I have nothing that would be of interest to you. I'm a busy man so let's make this quick."

Stone entered followed by McGarrett who kept a wary eye on their host. Tate returned the detective's steely gaze with a smirk before leading his guests through the lobby. They walked past the front desk and into a back room that served as the Kajukenbo instructor's private office. "I'll just get my keys to the parking garage. If the person you are after did somehow enter the building that way then you'll find him hiding there. I keep the access door leading into the premises locked after hours. There's no way anyone can get inside that way." Tate informed the detectives.

McGarrett stayed outside the office scanning the lobby for any trouble. Stone stood at the doorway keeping his eye trained on Tate who opened a drawer at his desk and pulled out a set of keys.

"There's only one way to find out. Let's go." Stone replied, jerking his head out toward the lobby.

* * *

><p>Tate flicked on the lights and walked down the short set of steps to the parking area with Stone and McGarrett following.<p>

"Is that yours?" Stone asks as he pointed to what appeared to be a vehicle covered beneath a green tarp.

"Yeah that's my baby alright." Tate answered proudly.

"Take off the tarp." McGarrett directed as he walked toward the car.

"No. You can't just barge in here and start giving out orders! We're not in Hawaii, _McGarrett_."

"Alright, Tate, you can show us what's under that tarp or I can call in for a search warrant right now. Your choice." Stone cut in.

Tate was silent as he contemplated his options. With a heavy sigh he untied the cords keeping the tarp in place and peeled back the plastic revealing the blue Mustang beneath.

Stone and McGarrett gave each other a knowing look. _This is the car._

"Were you out driving this evening in that car?" Stone asked sternly as he stepped up to the vehicle and peered inside the windows. _Empty_.

"No. I was in my office on the phone with my business associates." Tate folded his arms in front of him defiantly.

"Can your business associates verify the time you were on the phone with them?"

"Of course they can, we were having a conference! I was unable to attend in person as I have not been feeling well. I can give you names to a list of people who I spoke to this evening. I'm sure you can also check with the telephone operator for the records to the calls that were made by me."

"We'll do just that, Tate. In fact, let's go back to your office and we can start verifying all the details there." McGarrett proposed.

"If you want to waste your time, _fine!_ Keep in mind I want my lawyer present should you be questioning me further." Tate briskly walked past the detectives and stomped up the steps.

Stone put his hand on the hood of the Mustang. _Warm_. "Tate, whether you were driving this car or not, someone has taken it for a spin. The engine is still warm."

"You're the cop, you figure it out! If someone has driven it, then it was done without my knowledge. In other words, I too would like to know who has been taking my car out for a test drive. I may have mastered the arts of Kajukenbo but being at two places at once is one art I have yet to master." Tate continued on his way without waiting for a response.

Stone and McGarrett followed the Kajukenbo instructor, keeping their eyes on his movements. They shared the same gut feeling that Sean Tate was a conniving individual, capable of conspiring in murder. He may be able to provide a rock solid alibi for his whereabouts but that didn't rule out his involvement in the crimes that could put him away for a very long time. The detectives knew they needed to tread carefully to ensure that this time around the charges did stick. He had already escaped trial for similar offenses in Hawaii five years earlier and there was no way McGarrett was going to leave San Francisco until Tate was behind bars.

* * *

><p>As the three men entered the office, the tension elevated as mistrust and anxiety bounced between Tate and the two detectives. Stone and McGarrett were ready to make an arrest but without a warrant and a possible alibi things could go against them in the court of law. If Tate could prove he was on the phone during the time that Dan Williams was attacked then they needed to find the person who drove the Mustang. They would need to connect the two people together before they could lay a hand on Tate.<p>

"Why don't you two fine gentlemen sit down?" Tate's sarcasm was not missed but nor was it paid heed to.

"No thanks. It's getting a little too cramped in here for my liking." Stone replied with a wry smile.

"Alright then, would you mind closing the closing the door, detective? I still have a couple of students in the dojo, training." Tate addressed McGarrett who stood behind Stone.

The big cop turned to reach for the door but instead found himself staring at a pistol pointed at his chest. "Hold it, cop!" The blond young man spat. Stone's hand reached inside his coat as he started to turn around but Tate seeing the distraction he needed, pulled out the drawer of his desk and took out his own gun.

"Don't try it, Lieutenant!" Tate sneered as he levelled the deadly weapon at the SFPD officer.

"It looks like we have ourselves a problem. _Two_ problems to take care of, right Griffin?" Tate's smugness was replaced by a malevolent glare as he walked out from behind the desk with his gun held out in front of him.


	28. Chapter 28

****_**AN:** Thank you to my readers for reading. Special thanks to my beta for keeping me in line._

**Chapter 28**

_Bryant Street, San Francisco, 1972_

As the tan LTD drove down Bryant Street toward headquarters, its sole occupant, Inspector Steve Keller, picked up the mike from beneath the dash and requested dispatch to patch him through to Inspector Tanner. He couldn't reach his partner or the detective who accompanied him. They remained unresponsive to his attempts at radio communication and it started to worry him. Although he'd only been his partner for two years, Keller had known Lieutenant Mike Stone for a lot longer. He was more a mentor and even a father to him than just a partner. So when the patch came through and Tanner informed him that neither Stone nor McGarrett had been seen or heard from since their stake out outside a suspicious building on Pine Street almost three hours ago, Keller felt an uneasiness settle in the pit of his stomach. He knew then and there that something was very wrong. He'd spent most of his time at the hospital making arrangements to put a guard outside of Dan Williams' room and waiting on reports to his condition. After being told the news that Williams was still unconsciousness coupled with his growing concern of the unreachable Lieutenant and detective, Keller left the hospital.

Letting out a pent up breath Keller headed toward China Town.

…..

_Kajukenbo Dojo, Pine Street, San Francisco, 1972_

With both wrists cuffed behind them, the two detectives were led back down to the garage.

"Move it!" Tate ordered as he shoved the taller man through the doorway.

"You won't get away with it this time, Tate!" McGarrett snapped as he wheeled around and glared at the martial arts instructor.

"Get away with what? With_ this_?" Tate scoffed. Then, before the detective could retort, he swung his arm fast and hard, striking McGarrett across the face. With a grunt of pain the big cop fell the short way down the steps and landed face down on the ground. Out of concern for his companion, Stone glanced down at McGarrett's still form lying sprawled on the cement and did not see the blow landing at the base of his neck that rendered him unconscious. He fell beside the Five-O detective at the bottom of the steps.

"Get the car they drove in and park it in here then I want you to take them to the warehouse and waste them. Charlie's there tonight. We're expecting to ship out a few crates before dawn. Tell him I want to add two cops to the inventory list. Get rid of the car. Burn it if you have to! By morning no one will know what became of Detective McGarrett or Lieutenant Stone."

Griffin looked down at the two unmoving figures and swallowed nervously. He had already pushed a man into the bay and left him to drown. That act alone weighed heavily on his young shoulders. He couldn't help but wonder if Williams survived. He couldn't bring himself to shoot the cop and now Tate was going to make him waste the lives of two more men. Cops or no cops, Riley Griffin never saw himself as a murderer. He was a hood but he never killed anyone. Tate backhanded him in the face, bringing him to attention.

"Are you listening? I said get the cop's damn car!" Tate roared into the young man's face. He pulled out a set of car keys from his pants pocket and dangled them in front of him.

Griffin rubbed his jaw and nodded. He took the keys from Tate's hand then hurried to do his mentor's bidding.

…..

_Pine Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Cruising down Pine Street, Steve Keller kept his eyes out for any sign of the black sedan. He tried to radio his partner and McGarrett again. This time, not only was there no response but Stone's radio was dead. That could only mean one thing. Someone must have tampered with the radio. A sense of urgency crept through him and he pressed his foot down harder on the accelerator. He reached the end of the street and still there was no sign of the car. No sign of Stone or McGarrett. _Where the hell are they?_

Keller started to grow anxious. Just as he picked up his mike to report the missing detectives, something drifted back into his memory. Something had caught his eye as he drove down the street. Replacing the mike beneath the dash, Keller turned his car back the way he came. This time he slowed down and peered beneath the awnings of the shop fronts along the street. It was dark and the streetlights provided barely enough light for him to make out the signs and numbers that marked the buildings. When a sign attracted his attention, Keller pulled onto the side of the road and slowed to a stop. He backed up until he was parked alongside a building with a distinct red sign displayed below the awning. Sticking his head out the window he read the lettering above the double doors of the front entrance, _Kajukenbo. _

Pulling the keys out of the ignition, Keller stepped out of the tan Ford and quietly approached the entrance to the building. A _closed_ sign was hanging on the inside of the glass and the blinds were pulled down. The Inspector recalled learning about Tate's business as a Kajukenbo instructor from McGarrett when they were in Johnny Barker's apartment. The apartment block was coincidentally situated on the same street. Putting two and two together, Keller's gut told him this must be the dojo Tate used to instruct his pupils. _Better call Tanner, just in case._ Although there was no sign of Stone or McGarrett, Keller knew better than to walk alone into what could very well be the lion's den without back up at hand. Just as he turned around to head back to the car, a noise stopped him in his tracks and he turned back to face the location of the sound. A door opened and there stood a tall, dark haired man with eyes black as onyx staring back at him. He was dressed in all black from his pants to his jet black tee shirt and leather jacket. He was a good head taller than Keller, who could see the man was also powerfully built.

"Yes? Is there a reason why you're lurking outside my premises in the middle of the night?" The man demanded in a quiet but serious tone.

"Inspector Keller. SFPD." The young Inspector declared in a voice of forced confidence and calm as he showed his badge.

"Sean Tate." The man stuck his hand out and Keller accepted the gesture by extending his own.

The handshake was brief and the firm grip left Keller feeling uneasy. Alarm bells rang but it was too late for him to head back to the car and call head-quarters. To do so would cause Tate to become suspicious and there was no telling what the man might do. Two possibilities raced through Keller's mind. One possibility was that Tate could take him down there and then. The street was empty and the neighborhood itself was foreboding. The second possibility was that Tate could outsmart him and play victim to police harassment. Either way, Tate held the higher ground.

"What can I do for you, Inspector?" Tate asked in a silky voice.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions, Mr Tate. May I come in?" Keller replied. With two missing detectives and another in hospital, Keller knew he was taking a big risk but it was one worth taking if it meant finding his partner and McGarrett before any harm came to them.

"Couldn't we do this in the morning? _Later_ in the morning?" Tate frowned.

"This will only take a few minutes." Keller stated as he stood his ground.

"Alright. Come in." Tate moved back to allow the Inspector to walk inside.


	29. Chapter 29

_**AN: To my readers: Thank you for reading and for your feedback :) **_

_** Special thanks to my beta for her assistance on locations in San Francisco. Without her first hand knowledge, I'd be lost and so will the characters. **_

**Chapter 29**

_Townsend Street, China Basin, San Francisco, 1972_

The black LTD slowed as it neared the warehouse behind the disused pier. A gangly long faced man in his thirties walked out of the desolate building and approached the car. He held a wrench in his hand. The driver side door opened and a familiar face appeared.

"Tate called. He said you were bringing extra cargo."

"Yeah. Two cops, Charlie." Riley Griffin answered gravely.

"Where?" the man named Charlie asked.

"One's in the trunk. The other in the back seat."

"Dead?"

"No."

"Better hurry and prepare them for shipment before they come to. The area was crawling with black and whites earlier."

"I know. I had to take the long way round to get here."

"Get the one in the trunk, kiddo." Charlie instructed as he tightened his grip on the metal wrench then walked to the side of the car.

Charlie opened the back door and leaned forward to take a handful of the still form's coat when suddenly it came to life. Two feet shot forward into the unsuspecting hood's chest and sent him sprawling backward to land on his backside. In that same instant young Griffin had unlocked and opened the trunk of the vehicle. He too was met by a fully conscious cop who shot himself out of the trunk and barrelled into the youth, knocking them both to the ground.

Clambering to his feet swiftly, Charlie brandished the tool in his hand like a weapon and lunged at the older man who ducked down and rolled out of the car. He then used his legs once more to kick his feet into the door so that it slammed into his assailant's back. The man dropped the wrench and cried out in pain.

With his hands cuffed behind him, McGarrett failed to deflect the blow that left him senseless and lying on his back. From the corner of his eye he saw Stone had somehow got the upper-hand. The Lieutenant had rolled to his feet and was rushing toward him. Another blow to the face and McGarrett saw black spots dancing in his line of vision. Shaking his head to clear it the big cop gritted his teeth and brought his knee up hard into the young hood's side.

Griffin gasped and doubled over before a sharp pain exploded in his forehead from where a head butt landed. He rolled away from the detective and pulled out his gun from the waist band of his jeans.

"Look out!" Stone's eyes widened when he saw the flash of steel over McGarrett's shoulders as the detective rose unsteadily to his feet. Without a second's thought for his own safety, Stone dove forward and ploughed into McGarrett just as the sound of a gun shot rang in the air and both men landed on the hard asphalt.

…_.._

_Kajukenbo Dojo, Pine Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Sitting in the small office, Keller eyed Tate as he questioned him on his whereabouts all evening. The man sat behind his desk and answered him impatiently.

"Look Keller, it's really late and I'm tired. I have early classes and I'd like to get some shut eye." Tate rose from his chair and stood waiting for Keller to do the same.

"Thank you for your time." Keller sighed as he took the hint and stood up. Stowing his notebook away, Keller waited for Tate to lead him out of the office. When they reached the front doors the Inspector paused in his tracks. "One more thing, Mr. Tate."

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I used your washroom? I've got a long drive home." Keller asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Tate eyed the young Inspector suspiciously before nodding and directing him in the direction of the communal wash rooms. Keller thanked him and plodded down a hallway passing Tate's office. As he walked along, he let his eyes wander around his surroundings. He did not believe a word Tate had uttered but he had nothing to charge him with. According to the instructor, he never laid eyes on Stone or McGarrett that evening and spent the entire time in the dojo. When he reached the washrooms around the corner, Keller pressed himself against the wall and peered around. He saw Tate at the front desk with his back turned to him. It looked like he was holding the receiver of the telephone in one hand and dialling a number with the other. Keller decided now was the time to do some searching on his own. He crept back down the hall and opened the door to Tate's private office. Thankful it wasn't locked the Inspector quietly entered the room and closed the door behind him.

…..

Tate re-dialled the number of the warehouse on Townsend Street and waited for someone to answer. The call rang out for the second time. He began to grow edgy wondering why Charlie and Griffin were not answering. Cursing under his breath, Tate slammed the receiver down. He walked away from the desk and looked down the hall. No sign of the Inspector but his office was still shut. He didn't trust Keller for one moment but to refuse him access to the washrooms would only arouse suspicion on his behalf. Sighing heavily Tate headed for the front door and walked outside. The air felt cool and refreshing on his face as he stood waiting.

…..

Keller pulled open the second drawer at the desk and quickly rummaged through the contents. Nothing but stationery. Pushing it closed he tried the last drawer. There was an address book. He flipped it open and found Barker's contact details inside but he knew that Tate could justify that to the fact that Barker was one of his students. Replacing the book back inside and closing the drawer, Keller headed for the filing cabinet. When he tried to pull the drawer open, it wouldn't budge and he realized it was locked. He tried the next drawer and it too was locked. _Damn it!_

…..

Looking back through the doorway Tate started to feel unsettled about the Inspector's prolonged visit to the washroom. With a furrowed brow he stepped back inside and proceeded down the hall. He stopped short when his eyes caught shadows that played across the floor from beneath the door of his office. Taking a deep breath he drew out his pistol then using his other hand he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Steve Keller stood frozen like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Lose your way, Inspector?" Tate asked in a low and dangerous tone. Before the Inspector could draw his own gun Tate already had his levelled at his head. "Move and you're one dead cop!" The taller man walked up to the Inspector and with his free hand he frisked Keller for his pistol which he found and stowed into his own pocket.

"Look you don't have to do this, Tate. Why don't we talk this over." Keller tried to talk his way out of his predicament but inside he knew he was in deep water and there was no one to pull him out.

"I'm willing to wager that no one knows you're here, Inspector. Just as you don't know where your friends Stone or McGarrett are." Tate replied in a low but deadly tone. His eyes flashed threateningly as they met Keller's.

"What have you done with them?" Keller demanded as his fear and anger manifested.

"You'll be joining them soon enough." Tate sneered.

"You son of a b…" Keller began as he made a grab for Tate's gun.

A shot rang out during the struggle and the gun fell to the floor.


	30. Chapter 30

**_**AN:**_**_ To all my wonderful readers, thank you for all your support!_

**Chapter 30**

_Townsend Street, China Basin, San Francisco, 1972_

The resounding crack of a gun firing left silence in its wake as the four men at the scene froze momentarily. It was enough time for Hawaiian detective Steve McGarrett to lash out and kick the gun out of the young hood's hand. Disarmed, a panic stricken Riley Griffin tried to scramble to his feet but a bellow of authority stopped him.

"Hold it! Don't even think about reaching for that gun, son, unless you want to spend the rest of your life behind bars!" McGarrett, who had risen to his feet, now stood between Griffin and the firearm.

Griffin's eyes travelled from the gun on the ground then up to meet McGarrett's steely gaze. Breathing heavily from the adrenaline rushing through his veins and his fear from the law, Griffin stood ready to pounce.

"Don't do it. Think about what you're about to do. If you kill us there'll be no turning back." McGarrett continued in lower decibels. He knew the SFPD Lieutenant was hit but he didn't dare take his eyes off Griffin to see just how badly Stone was hurt.

"Son, he's right. You reach for that gun and you will be throwing your life away and so will your friend here." Stone's pain filled voice issued from nearby and all heads turned to look at the wounded Lieutenant who lay on his side with his head raised off the ground. A crimson stain was seeping through his coat at the left shoulder.

The tall thin figure of Charlie Grayson was leaning heavily against the car with one hand pressed against his back. His eyes were watery from the pain and he too was breathing rapidly. "Say we let you both live, what's in it for us? We'll still be behind bars!"

"If you cooperate with us, we can put in a good word for you to the judge. Believe me, that could make a big difference in your sentencing. If either of you go for that gun, that's already attempted murder. Pull that trigger and you're both up on first degree murder charges, no matter who takes the shot." Stone paused to take a breath and winced before he continued, "Patrol cars are roaming the area as we speak. They're probably already on their way here after hearing that last shot your friend took. You might not even make it to the end of the block."

"You're bluffing! Get the gun, Griffin!" Charlie barked as he pushed himself away from the car and started to move closer to the gun himself.

"Don't do it, kid!" McGarrett replied through clenched teeth as he shook his head slowly at Griffin.

Griffin looked from Charlie to Stone who held him in his gaze then back to McGarrett. "I killed a man tonight. A cop. I didn't want to do it. I hit him and pushed him into the bay. My life is already ruined."

McGarrett realized Griffin was talking about Dan. His blood began to boil but he forced himself to take a deep breath and responded as calmly as he could, "No, no you didn't. He's alive. It's not too late to make amends."

Griffin swallowed then sighed and nodded in resignation. His shoulders slumped, all the fight leaving him.

"The great Sean Tate's most prized student turned coward! I can't believe this!" Charlie rushed forward, his eyes on the pistol laying several meters away.

Sensing what Charlie was going to do before he acted, McGarrett turned on his heel and kicked the gun away as hard as he could. Enraged the younger man grabbed McGarrett by his jacket with one hand and buried his fist into the detective's gut.

"No!" Stone yelled as he saw Griffin run for the gun amidst the commotion.

* * *

><p><em>Kajukenbo Dojo, Pine Street, San Francisco, 1972<em>

With the Kajukenbo instructor's gun now lying on the floor, Keller threw a punch that spun his adversary around from the impact of the blow. He reached inside his coat but his pistol barely left its holster before a well-placed kick disarmed him. A fist driven hard into his stomach knocked all the air out of his lungs. Before the Inspector could recover he was grabbed by the front of his shirt then thrown up against the desk. Dropping to his knees Keller didn't see the next blow land in his lower back below his ribs. A cry of pain was rent from his throat and he collapsed to the ground only to be yanked upright again. "What's the matter,_ Inspector?_ Having a little trouble breathing?" Tate slammed his knee into Keller's midsection. The blow sent sharp pains through his chest and his diaphragm seized up. The young Inspector gasped and choked, unable to breathe. Tate shoved him to the ground before delivering a brutal kick in to Keller's side followed by another in quick succession. Barely conscious, Keller reached up and gripped the edge of the desk as he tried to raise himself off the ground. Something crashed into the back of his neck and the next thing he felt was more pain followed by dizziness as darkness swallowed him.

* * *

><p><em>Townsend Street, China Basin, San Francisco, 1972<em>

The seasoned Lieutenant tried to use his elbows to push himself up and climb to his feet but the bullet wound in his left shoulder left his body drained and the pain forced him back down on to his side. Cursing in frustration and alarm he looked on as McGarrett folded over and dropped to his knees while Griffin grabbed the gun from the ground.

"Charlie!" Griffin called out as he aimed the gun at his accomplice's chest. "Leave him alone!"

"You gotta be kidding me! Oh come on, man!" Charlie threw his hands up in the air and glared at the younger man before him.

"Look, I ain't gonna spend the rest of my life in prison!" Griffin shouted back then reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a small set of keys. Keeping his gun trained on Charlie, the youth walked over to McGarrett. The winded detective groaned as he slowly rose to his feet and allowed Griffin to unlock the handcuffs. Rubbing his sore wrists McGarrett nodded his thanks. Griffin handed him the gun and stepped back as the detective approached Charlie and ordered him to drop on the ground with his hands splayed out. McGarrett carefully lowered himself to frisk the suspect for concealed weapons then cuffed the man's hands behind him. He then read him his rights. Grimacing he held an arm across his midsection as he proceeded to Stone. He removed the cuffs from Stone's wrists then pulled out his handkerchief and pressed the material over the wound in the Lieutenant's shoulder. Stone's complexion paled even more and he hissed in pain. Smiling apologetically, the big cop straightened up and walked over to Riley Griffin who stood with his head bowed down.

"Turn around, hands on your head." McGarrett explained to Griffin his rights and after searching his clothes for weapons and identification, he pulled the young man's arms behind him and placed the cuffs on his wrists. "What did you do with the guns you took from our holsters?"

"They're in the glove compartment in the car." Griffin answered.

"Sit," McGarrett helped Griffin into a sitting position on the ground then headed for the LTD and retrieved the two guns which belonged to Stone and himself. After helping Stone to his feet he returned his revolver. "The radio's been damaged. There should be a phone in there." McGarrett jerked his head toward the warehouse. "I'll call for an ambulance and back-up. Will you be alright?"

"Believe me, I've had worse McGarrett. This is just a scratch." Stone smiled wanly as he stood with his useless arm held close against his body. The detective nodded and ran into the warehouse leaving his wounded comrade to watch over the two young hoods who sat cuffed on the ground in front of him.


	31. Chapter 31

_**AN: A treat for "meixel" for being the lovely person that she is. **_

_** Thanks for reading and putting up with my irregular updates! Special thanks goes to my beta :)  
><strong>_

**Chapter 31**

_Kajukenbo Dojo, Pine Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Like a shark circling its prey, Sean Tate paced the garage where he had dragged the unconscious young Inspector. He needed to think. _Griffin should've been back by now! Where the hell is he? And why isn't Charlie answering my calls? _Breathing deeply, Tate stood still and closed his eyes as he tried to meditate. He needed to clear his mind so he could focus. The cop lying on the ground had to go but he didn't want to kill him there. In fact he would have Griffin or Charlie do the deed. If it came down to getting arrested again, there was no way he wanted blood on his hands. A moan followed by the sound of movement caught his attention and his eyes flew open. He looked down at Keller who began to stir.

The Inspector slowly opened his eyes and tried to move his arms and legs. He was only able to move his arms slightly. He could feel the cool hard touch of metal rubbing against his skin and concluded his hands were more than likely hand cuffed behind him. His legs were free and he tried to use his knees to lift himself up groggily from the floor. In his dazed state, his movements felt slow and uncoordinated. Sensing he had company, Keller looked up and saw through his blurred vision a tall man glaring at him as he took several steps closer. Tensing up the muscles in his aching body, Keller waited for more blows to rain down.

"What are you looking at, cop?" Tate spat then let out a scathing laugh. "Don't worry, you'll be joining your partner and his friend soon."

Keller lay back down and gave up his attempts to rise to his feet. He decided to conserve his energy until he could catch Tate off guard. _If I should be given the opportunity,_ he thought drily.

…..

_Townsend Street, China Basin, San Francisco, 1972_

The sound of sirens could already be heard even before McGarrett left the vicinity of the warehouse office. He rushed back to Stone's side and checked the wound in the Lieutenant's shoulder. The bleeding appeared to have slowed down, though the older man's face was still unnaturally pale.

"Mike!" A voice called out.

"Roy, I'm fine." Stone answered the call when he saw it came from Lieutenant Roy Devitt who ran up to them.

"Look at you, you're all shot-up and you're saying you're fine." Devitt shook his head in mock disbelief though his smile didn't reach the worry in his eyes.

"I wouldn't call this shot-up, Roy. I think I'll just sleep it off." Stone smiled back weakly then quickly introduced Devitt to McGarrett before gesturing toward the two young men who sat cuffed nearby.

"We'll bring them in. In the meantime we best get you both to the hospital." Devitt declared.

"No, I don't need a hospital." McGarrett firmly stated, shaking his head.

"Fair enough, Detective but you Mike, on the other hand, are not going home with that wound in your shoulder. An ambulance is on its way."

A sudden though occurred to Stone, "Where's Steve?" he asked Devitt.

"The last I heard he was cruising down Pine Street hoping to meet up with you and McGarrett. I guess he missed both of you." Devitt replied.

"Are you saying that he drove over there on his own?" Stone questioned with an edge of concern in his voice. He started to climb to his feet but was stopped by a firm hand on his good shoulder.

"Easy." McGarrett tightened his grip on Stone's shoulder as he tried to shrug him off.

"What's going on, Mike? What was on Pine Street that you guys were staking out?" Devitt queried.

"Sean Tate runs a martial arts dojo on that street. We followed our young suspect over there to the dojo after he fled the scene of a crime. Tate and the kid bundled us into our LTD then drove us here. If Steve is there on his own, he's in big trouble!" Stone explained grimly.

"One thing's for sure, Lieutenant, you're not going anywhere but the hospital before you bleed to death. I'll go with some of your men. We'll get your partner back, I promise." McGarrett's words were spoken with conviction as his eyes locked on Stone's.

"Alright but I don't like it!" Stone replied before lowering his voice so that only the detective could hear. "Bring him back to me, Detective. He's a good cop and more importantly, the son I never had."

McGarrett nodded, the look in his eyes spoke volumes and he knew that was enough of an answer for Stone. An ambulance parked nearby and McGarrett straightened up as the medics hurried over to them. He motioned for Devitt to follow him to one side and informed him of his plans to bring Tate in and secure Keller's safe return.

…..

_Kajukenbo Dojo, Pine Street, San Francisco, 1972_

Standing stock still, Tate thought he heard a noise issuing from the front of his establishment. His ears caught the faint sound of glass breaking. With his pistol cocked and ready, the kajukenbo master made his way to the door but not before he kicked the Inspector lying on the ground in the jaw. Though the blow was enough to knock the younger man unconscious, Tate's lack of concentration saved Keller from serious injury. Locking the door behind him, Tate slowly and quietly headed for the lobby.


	32. Chapter 32

**_AN: To "qdid"...hope you enjoy this little treat! Thank you all for reading! All feed back has been greatly appreciated :) Mahalo to my beta._****  
><strong>

**Chapter 32**

_Kajukenbo Dojo, Pine Street, San Francisco, 1972_

The sight of the tan LTD parked right outside the dimly lit building of Tate's Kajukenbo Dojo was enough for McGarrett and Devitt to be prepared for the worst. With a back-up team less than a block away and Tate expecting McGarrett to be out of his way, they knew they had the element of surprise on their side. After approaching the building silently and parking the sedan, they exited the vehicle. McGarrett had filled Devitt in on the events leading up to that night on their drive.

The Lieutenant walked up to the Galaxy and peered inside the driver's side window. There was no sign of Keller or any evidence that a struggle had taken place which meant the Inspector could be inside the building.

The tall dark haired detective proceeded to the front entrance and turned the door knob. It came to no surprise when he found it was locked. He pulled out his pistol and leaned away from the door. He then used the butt of the gun to strike the glass in the door frame. Using his free hand he shielded his face as the glass shattered into countless pieces. The sound drew Devitt's attention and he walked up to meet McGarrett who beckoned him to stand by. Removing his own piece, Devitt stood at the ready as McGarrett carefully slipped his hand through the jagged hole in the door. He felt for the lock and within moments of finding it his fingers worked the mechanism's release. He turned the knob and pushed it open slowly then after a brief scan of the interior, he stepped inside with Devitt following at his heels. The lights were switched off and they knew once they shut the door behind them, they'd be relying on the faint glow of the street lights through the gaps in the blinds. The lack of lighting could give them the cover they needed to take Tate by surprise but it could also be a hindrance as they were in unfamiliar surroundings. After taking in what they could, McGarrett signalled for Devitt to shut the door. A noise nearby alerted them that company was nearby. _Footsteps?_ They crouched low and scanned the area around them. The sound became more distinct. McGarrett waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. When he could make out the shapes of furniture, he slowly moved toward the front desk and crouched low to the ground while Devitt pressed his body against the wall beside the hallway.

…..

Tate reached for the light switch as soon as he left the parking garage and re-entered the dojo. Hitting the lights, he looked around the illuminated lobby but saw no one. It wasn't long for his keen eyes to catch a glimpse of glistening fragments on the ground by the front doors. Holding his gun up close to his face he crept toward the front door.

"Freeze! Lower your hands nice and slow." The direct command took Tate by surprise. Slowly lowering his arms as he stood still he prepared himself to make his move. To his left was a slender man with silver hair and a dark suit. _A cop. San Francisco's finest!_ Tate realised he must've broke in and hidden by the wall._ Four cops in one night! This is ridiculous. Don't they have anything better to do? _Another figure emerged from the cover the front of the desk provided. _Steve McGarrett? I don't believe it! How could it be? Unless Riley and Charlie…_Tate was momentarily stunned to see the man he thought was out of his life for good, standing in front of him with a pistol pointed in his direction.

Devitt moved in on Tate. The Kajukenbo master's years of training took control. He lashed out and landed a karate style chop on the man's forearm, disarming him. In the same flash of movement Tate delivered a brutal kick to the cop's groin, dropping him like a sack of potatoes to the ground.

"Drop it , Tate!" McGarrett shouted as he aimed his gun at Tate who already had his pistol pointed at him. "I _said _drop it!"

As Tate applied pressure on the trigger, a fiery pain hit him in his upper right arm when a shot reverberated in the room. The impact spun him around and he fell on his side clutching his arm. The gun fell beside him and not a moment too soon the detective rushed forward and kicked it across the floor away from his reach. With his steel blue eyes focused on Tate's upper body, McGarrett failed to anticipate the martial arts instructor's next move. Using his long powerful legs, Tate brought the detective down, hard. No longer in possession of his pistol which clattered across the floor out of his reach, McGarrett closed his fist and struck Tate in the face. Anticipating the blow to land, Tate knew he now had McGarrett right where he wanted him. Though the punch dazed him, Tate recovered quickly and released a calculated uppercut into McGarrett's stomach, expelling the air from the detective's body. Badly winded, McGarrett tried to push aside the discomfort and pain. He lunged at Tate once more and threw another punch but this time his adversary jerked his head to one side and his fist connected with the wooden floorboards. The detective's face twisted into a grimace as he let out a growl of anger and pain. Tate drew his knees up then kicked his legs out in front of him, catching McGarrett in the chest and sending him sprawling to the floor. _No more games, McGarrett! I don't know why you're still alive but you won't be for much longer. In fact you're about to be one very dead cop! _Tate reached into his jacket and pulled out Keller's gun. As the detective started to rise to his feet, he pointed the revolver at the man's chest. "You've been a thorn in my side for far too long McGarrett!" Tate sneered then fired without hesitation.


	33. Chapter 33

_**AN: The next two chapters are dedicated to Nadja...a gift you! A big thank you to my beta and my fellow readers! Apologies for the little evil cliffies :p  
><strong>_

**Chapter 33**

_Kajukenbo Dojo, Pine Street, San Francisco, 1972_

His head throbbing and his body aching, Steve Keller regained consciousness as he lay on the ground in the garage. He looked up and noticed light streaming through from the doorway above the short flight of steps. As his vision cleared, he could see the door was ajar. He heard shouts and the sounds of a fight from the lobby. A shot rang out and adrenaline rushed through him. Somehow he managed to get to his knees, then to his feet. He took two steps before his legs gave way. The dizziness threatened to take him under again. After taking several deep breaths, he was thankful the room stopped spinning and the ground felt like it stopped moving but the pain in his ribs intensified. Rising to his feet once more, he headed to toward the doorway using the light as a beacon and the brick wall for support.

…..

With his eyes watering and his stomach churning, Devitt forced himself to climb to his knees as he saw Tate reach inside his jacket. Time seemed to pass in slow motion as he pushed himself off the ground. His eyes widened as he saw Tate taking aim and squeezing the trigger with McGarrett in his sights. Then from the corner of his eye he saw a figure dart past him and take Tate down to the ground.

Seeing the danger he faced, McGarrett threw himself across the room. He thought he saw someone colliding with Tate just as the gun fired but he couldn't be sure. The bullet missed him by a narrow margin and damaged the blinds before it shattered the window. Sirens blared outside as SFPD's finest skidded to a halt. McGarrett peered around the desk and saw that someone had knocked Tate down and saved his life. _Keller. Stone was right. _

Still armed with Keller's gun, Tate scrambled to his feet. He cursed as he saw the man who ploughed into him was none other than Inspector Keller. There was no time and no sense in shooting the young Inspector so he ran to the doorway to the garage. He raced through it as the black and whites could be heard barging through the front doors. He ignored the shouts and pounding of boots as he pulled the tarps off his Mustang. The wound high up in his arm flared angrily with fresh waves of agony. Up until that moment he had managed to control the pain level but his concentration was lapsing as panic began to invade his consciousness.

….

McGarrett pulled himself to his feet just as back up cops dashed into the premises. He directed them to the open door up ahead before making his way to Keller. He bent down and placed a hand on the downed man's shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked breathlessly.

"Go!" Keller's reply sounded more like a pain filled gasp but McGarrett got the message loud and clear. Without another moment's hesitation, he sprang forward and headed after Tate.

…..

With a shaky hand Tate reached into his pants pocket and took out his car keys. Breathing heavily and sweating profusely, he dropped the keys as he fumbled to unlock the door of his car. Cursing loudly he bent down to retrieve the keys with one hand while clutching the gun in the other. A voice he recognized immediately stopped him in his tracks. A voice that brought forth a deep hatred from within him. All rhyme and reason left him as he straightened up, leaned his elbow against the car and raised the gun.

"Don't do it, Tate! Drop it!" McGarrett barked from the top of the stairs at the doorway. He started to climb down the stairs holding his pistol out in front of him.

"I've never hated anyone so much in my life as I hate you, McGarrett!" Tate's loathing burned deeply as he disdainfully spat out the syllables in his words.

"Drop it." McGarrett repeated louder this time as more cops filed in through the doorway. "You have nowhere to go."

As the tension heightened, Tate continued to glare at McGarrett before his shoulders slumped and he loosened his grip on the gun. Letting out a scornful laugh, the Kajukenbo master felt the pistol slip from his trembling blood smeared fingers. The loaded weapon dropped to the ground and the tension slowly dissipated.

"Up against the car, now! Feet apart and hands up against the roof." McGarrett ordered as he rushed toward Tate. He stowed his pistol back in its holster and moved to frisk Tate while a young SFPD officer picked up the revolver on the ground.

"One day McGarrett, you'll get what's coming to you! _One day_." Tate snarled.

"Maybe. But you won't be there to see it! No, the only things you'll see will grey walls and iron bars,"McGarrett replied drily as he pulled Tate's arms roughly behind him, causing the man to wince, and cuffed him. "Let's go!"

…..

Lieutenant Roy Devitt's face was etched in worry as he uncuffed the young Inspector's wrists. Keller's way light brown hair was drenched in sweat and there were bruises on his face. "Mike won't be too happy to see you like this."

"Yeah." Keller replied weakly. "Where…where's Mike?"

"Hospital. Waiting for you I imagine."

"Hospital?"

"Yeah, he took a bullet in the shoulder,"

Keller sat up too quickly and groaned.

"Easy! He's fine but you on the other hand look terrible." Devitt pushed Keller back down gently. He noted that the young man lay doubled over and was now wrapping his arms around his midsection. _Busted ribs_. "An ambulance is on its way, Steve."

Keller closed his eyes and nodded. His jaw ached each time he talked and the pain in his side was killing him. In fact his whole body felt like it had been in a train wreck. He opened his eyes again at the sound of McGarrett's voice.

"Get him out of here!" McGarrett directed two SFPD officers over to Tate before making his way to Keller.

"McGarrett." Keller said in a quiet voice.

Devitt rose to his feet slowly as he acknowledged the detective then walked away to speak with his men.

"You did good, Inspector." McGarrett smiled weakly as he lowered himself to a crouching positon.

"You hurt?"

"Nothing that a good night's sleep can't fix."

Keller smiled back as he saw just how similar McGarrett was in some ways to his partner. It was a thought he wasn't going to let the detective know about. McGarrett didn't strike him as a man who openly shared his feelings with anyone so when McGarrett's next words were spoken, Keller was left speechless. This time his loss for words was not due to the pain.

"You saved my life. Stone has every reason to be proud of you, Keller"


	34. Chapter 34

_**AN: Another chapter dedicated to "Nadja". As always many thanks goes to my readers out there from all around the world! Special thanks goes to my beta.  
><strong>_

**Chapter 34**

_General Hospital, Potrero Avenue, San Francisco, 1972_

As he walked down the bustling corridor of General Hospital, Stone looked for the examination room where he was told he could find his young partner. Cradling his arm in its sling, Stone thought back to last night's events. The last thing he remembered was being taken into surgery with only one thing on his mind – Steve Keller. The young man had come to mean so much to him, like a son to a father. When he awoke that morning, the first thing he requested from the doctors was a telephone call to his captain, Rudy Olsen. He needed to know what became of Keller as the last thing he heard was the young man heading into deep trouble. Olsen informed Stone that Keller had spent the night at General after he was found in Tate's dojo, with injuries consistent with a beating. According to Olsen, McGarrett had gone back to the Inn on Van Ness shortly after Tate's arrest to get cleaned up and get a couple hours sleep before heading to General to see Williams.

"By the way," Olsen added, "We picked up Cardenas this morning. Nothing I hate more than a crooked cop."

As soon as Mike got off the phone, he ignored the doctors' advice when he left his bed and demanded to see Keller. As he reached the examination room, he peered through the window in the door and swallowed at the sight that greeted him. There was his partner lying on the examination table with a doctor checking his blood pressure. Even from where he stood, Stone could make out the angry bruises marking Keller's face. Sighing, he knocked on the door and waited for the doctor on the other side. The door opened and Dr. Moore smiled at his visitor.

"Let me guess. You're here to see Steve?" Dr. Moore asked.

"How is he, Doc?" Stone responded with a question of his own. It almost frightened him when he could hear the worry in his own voice.

"He'll be fine. We kept him over night for observations but he should be able to go home once we're done." Dr. Moore replied then stepped back and gestured for Stone to come inside.

Stone nodded his thanks to the doctor as he stepped inside the room and walked toward Keller. At the sight of his wounded partner, Steve attempted to sit up too quickly and was stopped by Dr. Moore.

"Nice and easy, young man. Not too fast." Moore placed his hands firmly on either side of Keller's shoulders as he eased him back down.

"How are you feeling, buddy boy?"

"Like I just got hit by a train. How's the shoulder?" Keller smiled up at Stone.

"Can hardly feel it. These drugs work wonders." Stone let out a strained chuckle but cut it short when he saw the purple and reddish hues peeking out from Keller's unbuttoned shirt. "I'm sorry, Steve."

"What do you mean?"

"I should've known you were going to come after me. I should've warned you about Tate before we went in." Stone cast his eyes away from his partner and cleared the croakiness in his throat.

"Mike, you have nothing to be sorry for. I should've brought some men with me. I went in alone. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine." Keller's words were spoken with conviction and reassurance. "At least we'll catch a few games this season on TV," continued Keller. This time his tone was lighter and his face broke into a grin.

_That's my buddy boy. You could be lying there in a full body cast and still have that silly grin on your face, telling me not to worry._ Mike returned his gaze to Keller and patted his shoulder, shaking his head as he said, "you're unbelievable you know that?"

"What? What do you expect me to do with doc telling me I'm out of commission for a month? No girl in her right mind is going to want to date a face looking like this!" Keller quipped.

"Oh is that all you can think about? Here I was worried sick about you! Well I can think of a much better way to spend your sick leave."

"Really? What's that?"

"Reports."

"Now wait a minute Mike!"

"Well somebody's got to do it." Stone winked then turned to face Dr. Moore who had been watching the exchange with an amused look on his face. "Seriously doc, what's the damage?"

"A couple of cracked ribs, a minor concussion and some bruises. It could've been worse. It looks like he took a bad one to the jaw. He's lucky not to have broken it. Once I re-wrap those ribs we'll get him signed out of here." Dr. Moore detailed.

"Thanks, Doc," Stone replied as he gave Keller's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Now how are you getting home? Is Tanner picking you up?" _He better not think he's driving home like this!_

"McGarrett." Keller said with an air of smugness in his voice as he smiled at his mentor and best friend.

All Stone could do was raise his eyebrows at the young man he came to know as the son he wished he had.

…..

The sandy haired detective stirred and opened his eyes. The sun shone through the windows, filling the room with its glowing warmth.

"Morning, Danno." A voice filled with uncertainty spoke aloud.

"Steve?" a bleary eyed Dan Williams looked up at the familiar figure seated beside his bed. He wondered if the doctors had told him yet. _I can remember, Steve! I remember you._

"That's right. How are you?" McGarrett asked carefully. He had spent most of the morning with Dr. Fleming discussing Dan's condition. According to the specialist, Dan regained consciousness shortly after he was admitted last night and started remembering names and places. His questions and recollections were disjointed at first but after spending some time with Dr. Fleming, it became clear that he was pulling out of his amnesiac state. Not wanting to rush Dan's progress or overwhelm the younger man with his joy, McGarrett refrained from appearing he knew of this miraculous news.

"Okay. I don't know if Dr. Fleming told you yet but I'm starting to remember now. I remember you, Kono, Chin and Duke. I remember Jenny's smile. I even remember landing at the airport here in San Francisco. Some things are still a blur but mainly the last few days." Dan started then waited to see McGarrett's reaction.

"That's great!" For the first time since he sent Dan on this assignment, the detective's face broke into a smile that lit up his piercing eyes.

An awkward silence fell between them as both had so many questions to ask the other yet neither knew where to start. Soaking up the good news in each other's presence was worth more than words could ever tell. Finally Dan gave the man he saw as a brother a crooked smile and broke the stillness. "Aren't you going to ask me what I remember since arriving in San Francisco?"

"Not today, Danno. Maybe tomorrow." McGarrett reached out and patted Dan's arm affectionately all the while maintaining eye contact. "Doc said he'll get the TV set up for you in time for the game."

"Who's playing?"

"The Giants and the Dodgers."

The nightmare that threatened to destroy them had passed and the time had come for healing as the two detectives felt the shadows lift from their hearts. They knew the road to recovery was going to be a long winding path for Dan but it was one that McGarrett would travel with his protégé for as long as it would take them.


	35. Epilogue

_**AN: This is the end of the journey! After a week short of six months, I have finally completed this story. Mahalo goes to my beta! More mahalos goes to all my readers and to those who had time to review or PM me - Thank you very much, I greatly appreciated your feed back :-)  
><strong>_

_**This final piece of the tale is dedicated to "Hamtor" - Congratulations!  
><strong>_

**Epilogue**

_Residence of Father Joseph Scarne, San Francisco, 1972_

The persistent knocking was rewarded by a kind face showing his middle years.

"Well it's about time!" Lieutenant Stone teased gruffly.

"Mike, come on in!" Father Scarne's face split into a wide grin as he opened the door invitingly. As Stone stepped through the doorway a young man became visible. Scarne recognized him immediately as the same young man he had taken to Walt's run down hotel. It had been two weeks since he'd last seen him and he could see Danny had undergone significant changes. The bandage around his head was gone, revealing the healing cut beneath. His face had retained its color and his eyes shone. Perhaps the most telling feature of all was Dan's spirit. Scarne could see the young man had found the part of himself he had lost.

"Father," Dan held out his hand to the stunned priest who didn't seem to realize he was studying him. "Dan Williams. But you can call me Danny." The detective smiled warmly as Scarne shook his hand.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Danny." Scarne replied as his guests entered his home. He gestured for them to take a seat when a high pitched whining attracted Dan's attention. "Oh, I've forgotten to tell you I have a friend staying over a while. In fact Raven and I were about to go for our walk." Scarne jerked his head to where a large black dog scrambled from out from under the table. A slight limp and a white bandage wound around the animal's side told a story that only it could remember.

Dan's gut told him he had been acquainted with the dog but his memory since his arrival in San Francisco was still too hazy make out faces and events. He bent down and ran his hand over the jet black fur as the Raven nuzzled against Dan's arm. "It looks like we have some catching up to do."

"Take a seat." Scarne motioned his guests to the sofa but Stone remained standing as Dan straightened up.

"Unfortunately we need to get going. Danny has a flight to catch. This is just a stopover." Stone replied.

"Father, I wish I could remember how we met but I'm still trying to find the missing pieces to this giant puzzle that has become my life. Lieutenant Stone has told me much about you and I wanted to thank you for not turning your back on a stranger." Dan sighed heavily and looked Scarne in the eye hoping to find something to trigger a memory. Nothing. Just the sound of a familiar voice and a kind smile.

"No thanks is necessary. I saw someone who needed help and I was there to offer it. I'm just glad to see you again. I've been wondering what became of you. Here's my card," Scarne took out a small card from his top pocket and handed it to Dan. "Should you ever feel the need to talk about anything, call me. My home number is just below the Church's."

Dan nodded and placed the card in his pocket. "Take care, Father," said Dan as he gave the man before him one final handshake before playfully ruffling up Raven's fur.

Together Stone and Dan left Scarne's apartment and drove to the airport where they would meet with McGarrett and Keller.

…..

"All set?" Keller asked as he stood up slowly from the recliner and tried to hide a wince. He looked up at McGarrett who stepped out from the bedroom with a travel bag in his hand.

"Let's go." McGarrett replied then a thought occurred to him. There was something he needed to get off his chest. "Keller."

"Yeah?" the Inspector stopped at the door and turned around.

"Mahalo." Seeing the puzzled expression on Keller's face, McGarrett continued, "It means thank you in Hawaiian."

"You're welcome."

"If ever you're in Honolulu…"

"Yeah, sure. At the rate we're going you won't see Honolulu for a while." Keller winked and gestured for McGarrett to hurry.

The Five-O chief wasn't sure if he should be annoyed at Keller's sarcasm or relieved that the young man decided not get emotional over his attempts at friendship. Sighing, McGarrett realized he preferred the latter and followed Keller out the door.

…..

_San Francisco International, San Francisco, 1972_

As the two pairs of men faced each other, they said their final farewells and shook hands.

"Thanks for everything, Keller. I heard you saved Steve's life." Dan voiced his gratitude as he spoke to the Inspector at the terminal gates.

"He would've done the same thing for me. It was the least I could do after almost getting you killed. I should've handcuffed you to the hospital bed when I had the chance,"

"I would've picked the lock!" Dan chuckled at Keller's joke. Though he did not remember slipping past the Inspector and leaving the hospital, he'd been given the Cliff's Notes version of events.

"Take care of yourself,"

"If you're ever in Hawaii…."

"Yeah I'll look you up."

As the two younger men engaged in small talk, McGarrett looked Stone in the eye, "Thank you for helping me bring Williams back and bringing justice. I waited five years to see Tate locked away."

"Thank _you _Detective for not giving up. Who knows how many more kids' lives would be lost if you and Williams didn't come here. Not only did we nail Tate but we also stopped a crooked cop from hurting anyone else. If you or your men ever need anything, you know who to call." Stone meant every word. He had come to know McGarrett was a good man who cared deeply for his men, particularly Dan Williams. It was a trait he realized he shared with the detective as he cast a sidelong glance at Keller.

The speakers called out to those departing for Honolulu to make their way through the terminals. As McGarrett and Williams turned to leave, the taller detective turned his head one last time and nodded at the fine men they were leaving behind. _I won't forget you Stone, Keller._

…

_Forget me not, McGarrett! _Sean Tate thought wrathfully as he sat on his bunk with his dark eyes staring through the metal bars…

**Pau – The End **

_**AN: Once again thanks for reading!**_


End file.
